


Нити времени

by Imaginary_Land



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginary_Land/pseuds/Imaginary_Land
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Процесс регенерации Десятого Доктора прерывается, когда ТАРДИС, пытаясь спастись от саморазрушения, прорывается в параллельную вселенную конца XXI века. Но злоключения Доктора только начинаются – он попадает в плен.<br/>Три года спустя, потеряв надежду не только на спасение, но и на жизнь, Доктор уверен, что возникшая на пороге его камеры девушка всего лишь игра его измученного разума – ведь той, на кого она похожа, уже давно не должно быть в живых.<br/>АУ от Конца Времени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

Огонь обжигал его изнутри. Боль, вызванная радиацией, была ничто в сравнении с этой. Доктор не помнил, чтобы когда-то прежде чувствовал нечто подобное. В довершение ко всему, с ТАРДИС творилось что-то странное. Корабль трясло, и Доктор чувствовал, как старушка пытается стабилизироваться – впрочем, без особого успеха. Что-то явно было не так. Очевидно, ТАРДИС вобрала в себя часть радиации, сознательно пытаясь помочь ему или непроизвольно, он не знал. Но это повредило ее. Она затряслась так сильно, что невозможно было удержаться на месте, и Доктор чувствовал, что корабль мчится куда-то, словно подхваченный вихрем, проваливаясь вглубь космоса, разрывая барьеры пространства и времени… Еще немного, – успел понять Доктор, несмотря на свое состояние, – и вселенная окажется на грани своего существования, погребенная под обломками рушащихся граней. Он знал, что должен сделать… попытаться предотвратить грядущее разрушение, остановить несущуюся изо всех сил к внезапно ставшим такими хрупкими границам машину… попытаться все исправить, пока не поздно. Доктор продолжал чувствовать жжение подступившей близко как никогда смерти… без какого-либо проблеска надежды на новое рождение, но сейчас это отступило на второй план. Он сознательным усилием послал остатки регенеративной энергии в центр корабля, надеясь, что это сработает. Последнее, что успел заметить Доктор, перед тем как провалиться в беспамятство – это что корабль, наконец, замедлился и, все еще сотрясаясь, материализовался на какой-то, как надеялся Доктор, твердой поверхности. 

Очнувшись спустя пару часов, Доктор попытался оценить обстановку. ТАРДИС молчала, но это было неудивительно – после пережитого ей был необходим отдых. Доктор приоткрыл дверь, чтобы определить, куда их занесло в этот раз и удалось ли предотвратить катастрофу. Снаружи оказалось ясное небо с плывущими облаками. Доктор вышел из ТАРДИС. Окраина Лондона, судя по зданиям – середина двадцать первого века… и тут Доктор замер. Вдали в небе плавно скользил дирижабль. Параллельная вселенная. И не какая-то из многих – осознал Доктор, бросившись обратно в ТАРДИС и сверяя показания приборов, – а та, которую они назвали “миром Пита”. Та вселенная, в которой Доктор оставил Розу со своим двойником… Доктор вновь вышел наружу и инстинктивно потянулся мыслями к другому себе, но его встретила лишь тишина. Ничего, сплошная пустота. Объяснение этому могло быть только одно – его двойник, должно быть, был уже мертв. Как и, возможно, Роза. Роза, с которой он попрощался всего несколько часов назад. Теперь, когда Доктор более внимательно посмотрел на окружавшую его местность, он увидел подтверждение своим мыслям. Небоскреб, видневшийся в отдалении, не мог быть построен ранее 2077 года. Значит, Доктор не ошибся в своем предположении. Не то чтобы он мог решиться на то, чтобы увидеться с Розой, даже если бы ТАРДИС не переместилась во времени. Но все равно мысль о том, что Роза, возможно, была уже мертва, заставила сжаться сердца. Доктор прислонился к стене ТАРДИС, не в силах пошевелиться. Он не был уверен, что делать дальше. Процесс регенерации оборвался, оставив его полностью опустошенным, все его тело ныло, мозг отказывался работать с прежней ясностью, даже знание времени притупилось. Доктор перевел дыхание и потянулся мыслями к ТАРДИС, чтобы обрести силы. Но вместо привычной поддержки в его разуме был лишь слабый отголосок боли, быстро затихающий, и потом… ничего… пустота.

Доктор ринулся внутрь корабля, не закрыв дверь, отчаянно пытаясь предотвратить то, чего опасался больше всего на свете. Он бросился к консоли, склонился над управлением. Ничего. Ни огонька, ни звука. 

– Не оставляй меня! Ты не можешь… не сейчас! – он в отчаянии защелкал переключателями и даже стукнул пару раз по панели управления, но это не помогло: ТАРДИС была неподвижна и, если это сравнение было подходящим для космического корабля, бездыханна. 

Доктор упал на колени на решетчатый пол под консолью – ноги отказались держать его. Он остался полностью один. 

Он не знал, сколько времени провел так, погруженный в отчаяние. Он не сразу заметил нескольких вооруженных людей у себя за спиной, вошедших через открытую дверь, а когда обратил на них внимание, было уже поздно, да и не то чтобы он был в состоянии сопротивляться прямо сейчас.

– Да, мы получили сигнал о крушении корабля. Похоже на инопланетную технологию, хотя мы не сталкивались ни с чем подобным прежде. Эта штука внутри больше, чем снаружи, – человек разговаривал по телефону, не обращая внимания на Доктора. – Доставим их к вам через пару часов. Пилоты? – он наконец взглянул на Доктора, – только один, но возможно, здесь есть еще. Выглядит как человек, но корабль явно не земной, хотя снаружи выглядит как обычная полицейская будка. Внутри же…

– Не смейте ее трогать! – Доктор, наконец, попытался обрести хотя бы часть себя. Он сверкнул глазами, пытаясь применить всю свою силу убеждения. – Вам следует уйти. Немедленно. Я провожу важный эксперимент по секретным указаниям самого президента. Вот, посмотрите.

Он достал из кармана психобумагу и поднес ее к глазам того, который, как Доктор определил, был начальником.

К удивлению Доктора, это не сработало. Тот сделал знак, и его подручные сковали руки Доктора у него за спиной. 

– Так-так, интересно, – мужчина достал из кармана прибор, который Доктор определил как ручной сканер с планеты Воррх, и направил его на Доктора. Прибор зажужжал, и Доктор раздосадованно прикрыл глаза, зная, что его попытка выдать себя за ученого-исследователя не удалась.

– Вы только посмотрите на это! – присвистнул мужчина. – Два сердца, две дыхательные системы! С ума сойти! 

Он вышел из ТАРДИС, напоследок давая приказ своим ребятам:  
– Беречь как зеницу ока! Шеф будет очень доволен подобным экземпляром для своей коллекции.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Три года спустя

– Линзы? – голос Тони был все еще бодрым, несмотря на преклонный возраст. 

– Уже, – кивнула Роза.

– Инструкции хорошо помнишь? 

Роза кивнула. На самом деле, все было предельно просто – нужно было проникнуть на базу ОЗИВ (название расшифровывалось как «Охрана Земли от инопланетных вторжений») и разузнать подробнее о том, что там творилось. Да даже не «проникнуть» – пропуск на право входа лежал у Розы в кармане, самолично выписанный на ее имя мистером Виктором Скоттом, главой организации. 

Тони, занявшему место главы Торчвуда после смерти отца, пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы убедить Виктора в готовности Торчвуда сотрудничать и обмениваться информацией. Роза поначалу была против такого явного обмана (она была уверена, что, будь жив Доктор, он бы придумал план получше), но в конце концов согласилась, что другого варианта не было. И все равно сама мысль о том, чтобы притворяться перед подобными мерзавцами, была ей противна. Роза была наслышана о их жестокости, о том, что те инопланетяне, которые попадали к ним в руки, не имели почти никаких шансов остаться в живых. И, тем не менее, Розе придется играть свою роль.

– Я готова, – она поднялась и поцеловала морщинистую щеку младшего брата, в очередной раз почувствовав, как сжимается сердце при мысли о том, что скоро ей предстоит потерять и его… Последнюю нить, связывавшую ее с прежним миром. 

Впрочем, она не позволит этому себя сломать. Как и ничему другому.

***

 

Роза поежилась, входя в помещение ОЗИВ. 

Ее провели через новейший детектор, просканировавший ее с ног до головы на предмет скрытых камер или переговорных устройств, а затем отвели в кабинет начальника.

Тони подробно проинструктировал Розу, как нужно действовать. У них было разрешение на то, чтобы привезти в Торчвуд одного из пленников, содержащихся здесь, в обмен на некоторые инопланетные технологии – ничего особо важного, об этом Тони позаботился. Таков был план, но это был всего лишь предлог для встречи. Главным же было проникнуть на территорию, узнать как можно больше информации. Торчвудовские линзы, оставшиеся незамеченными при сканировании, транслировали все, что происходило вокруг, прямо на экран компьютера Тони. От Розы требовалось всего лишь смотреть в буквальном смысле в оба глаза. 

Торчвуду было известно немногое – что инопланетяне, попавшие сюда, были или выжившими жертвами крушений, или же пойманными благодаря анонимным доносам. ОЗИВ была достаточно молодой организацией – они начали действовать всего пару десятилетий назад, с поддержки правительства и президента. Сказать, что на этой Земле с неприязнью относились ко всему инопланетному – значило ничего не сказать. Им уже пришлось пережить несколько инопланетных нашествий, и этого было достаточно, чтобы напугать людей, еще не забывших о киберменах. Конечно, последние были порождением земного ума, но для простых людей не было никакой разницы между пришельцами из космоса и металлическими людьми – обе угрозы были одинаково реальными и одинаково устрашающими. Все инопланетяне по умолчанию считались врагами и направлялись в ОЗИВ для так называемого «изучения», осуществляющегося на правительственные деньги. Конечно, официально говорилось про гуманное отношение ко всем видам, за исключением особо агрессивных, но несмотря на это, ходили слухи, что у попавших сюда практически не было шансов выжить. А после смерти Гарриет Джонс в правительстве не осталось никого, кто бы снисходительно относился к пришельцам и кого хоть как-то волновали вопросы справедливости в отношении инопланетных видов. 

Роза перебирала в памяти эти факты, сидя в кабинете. Затем воспоминания метнулись на полвека назад…  
Когда еще был жив Доктор… (хотя он и выбрал себе человеческое имя – Джон Уилфред Ноубл-Смит – она все равно продолжала называть его Доктором), он пытался сделать все возможное, чтобы предотвратить любую агрессию в отношении к тем существам, которые случайно попадали на Землю. Он сохранил свой ум, и его знаний хватало на то, чтобы свободно изъясняться на нескольких сотнях межгалактических языков и наречий. Он помог спасти столько жизней. Но не смог уберечь своей. 

Поток грустных воспоминаний прервался, когда раздались шаги, и в кабинет, куда привели Розу, вошел начальник – высокий человек с жестким, грубоватым лицом. 

– Миссис Ноубл-Смит? – уточнил он, и Роза кивнула. – Я знаком с вашим двоюродным дедушкой Энтони. Странно, что я почти не слышал о вас.

– О, я так много путешествую, – спокойно ответила Роза. – К тому же, мои родители всегда вели уединенный образ жизни. Наша семья слишком известна, как считала мама. Она всегда беспокоилась, что меня похитят и потребуют выкуп или что-нибудь подобное.

Он кивнул:  
– Да, ваш прадед был баснословно богатым человеком. Я согласен с вашей мамой – безопасность прежде всего. Абсолютно правильное решение держаться в стороне от газетчиков. Насколько я помню, я даже не видел ни одной фотографии вас или ваших покойных родителей… примите мои соболезнования, кстати… как давно они умерли?

– Восемь лет назад, – сухо сказала Роза. Эти выдуманные истории… как же она их ненавидела. – Мне было восемнадцать.

«Еще пара лет, и придется снова менять паспорт», – отметила она про себя. 

– Вы очень хорошо выглядите, я бы не дал вам больше двадцати, – словно в ответ на ее мысли, произнес Виктор. Роза только неловко пробормотала благодарность в ответ на комплимент, послуживший лишним напоминанием о том, что она почти не изменилась с того дня, когда оказалась в этой вселенной снова. 

Виктор жестом пригласил Розу следовать за собой.

– Пленники находятся здесь, – они спустились, казалось, на пару этажей ниже. – Полная звукоизоляция от внешнего мира. Ничего не проникает сюда, ни солнечный свет, ни природные катаклизмы. Эти стены способны даже выдерживать землетрясения. И все почему? Потому что здесь находятся самые опасные существа, каких только можно себе представить на этой планете, опаснее всяких хищников.

– Что вы с ними делаете? – не могла не спросить Роза, услышав крики, рычание и вопли, мало похожие на человеческие. Видимо, звукоизоляция не распространялась на внутреннюю часть тюрьмы. 

– Если вы можете гарантировать, что не упадете в обморок, я могу провести вас поближе, – сказал он, проигнорировав ее вопрос. – Впрочем, думаю, вы не из пугливых, иначе вас бы сюда не прислали. 

Роза почувствовала вызов в его словах и выпрямилась. Хотя ей и было слегка не по себе, но он был прав. За свою долгую жизнь, как ей казалось, она видела столько, что ничто уже не могло напугать ее. 

– Пойдемте, – сказала она. – Мне все равно нужно выбрать экземпляр, так что давайте посмотрим, что у вас здесь есть.

Они с Тони неоднократно обсуждали, как себя вести. “Не подавать никаких признаков сочувствия или жалости. Они должны быть уверены, что инопланетные существа нужны нам исключительно для экспериментов, что Торчвуд ничем не отличается от них. Только таким образом мы сможем не вызвать подозрения раньше времени”. А время наступит еще не скоро. Чтобы уничтожить настолько серьезную и влиятельную организацию, как ОЗИВ, нужно было подготовиться основательно. 

Виктор провел Розу по коридору, по обеим сторонам которого находились зарешеченные камеры, с гордостью демонстрируя различные образцы инопланетных существ. Роза обратила внимание на двух небольших покрытых шерстью зверей, слегка похожих на плюшевых мишек, только со свинячьими пятачками на мордах. 

– Это питомцы с планеты Свитрал, – не удержавшись, сказала Роза. – Они безопасны, с ними играют дети, что-то вроде наших котят.

– Откуда такие сведения? – поинтересовался Виктор. – Торчвуд, очевидно, обладает намного большей базой данных, чем мы… – с завистью добавил он. – Впрочем, я вспоминаю, что уже слышал это от одного из здешних экземпляров, так что, возможно, это так и есть. Но это неважно, они здесь для того, чтобы служить нам, так же как эксперименты над земными животными уже сотни лет приносят пользу науке. Благополучие человечества стоит страдания нескольких безмозглых существ.

Роза открыла было рот в протесте, но вовремя спохватилась. Однако кое-что из слов Виктора требовало разъяснений.

– Ваши подопытные сообщают вам подобное? – Роза действительно была удивлена. Насколько она знала, очень малое количество инопланетян было так уж разговорчиво, а количество разговорчивых инопланетян, речь которых можно было перевести имеющимися у них средствами, было еще меньше. Когда Доктор был жив, он мог найти общий язык с любыми из разумных существ… но его не было в живых уже так давно…

– О, это интереснейший экземпляр, – Виктор расплылся в улыбке, явно гордясь тем, что его слова вызвали такое удивление. – Может быть, мы его увидим, если он будет в надлежащем состоянии… 

Он внезапно повернулся и сказал:  
– Я понимаю, что это может вызвать шок у неподготовленного человека, но нужно просто помнить одну простую вещь: все, что вы увидите здесь, – это не люди. Насколько бы похожими они ни выглядели, относиться к ним нужно так, как они того заслуживают. А заслуживают они очень мало, практически ничего. Они хищники, убийцы, монстры, желающие одного – захватить и поработить нас, разорвать нас на части. Словно дикие звери в джунглях. Даже прячущиеся под человеческой личиной, даже владеющие нашей речью, внутри они не имеют ничего человеческого. Помните это, миссис Смит, и тогда вы будете застрахованы от внезапного приступа сочувствия. 

Они вошли в другой коридор, стены которого были освещены более тускло, а в воздухе пахло сыростью.

– Мы под Темзой, – объяснил Виктор. – Не самый свежий воздух, но мы и не проводим здесь так много времени. Прошу извинения за сумрак, – он вынул портативный фонарь и зажег его. Яркий луч света рассеял тьму. 

У Розы закладывало уши от воплей и стонов всех тембров. Существ здесь было немного, но они явно страдали. И они явно были разумны. Роза узнала ууда, только вместо лампочки у него в руках было что-то сморщенное сероватого цвета. И девушку с синей кожей, похожую на ту, которую Роза встретила на космическом корабле в свое первое путешествие с Доктором. Было здесь еще несколько существ, знакомых Розе по прежним путешествиям.

Больше, чем физические голоса, Розу поразило сильное ощущение боли в ее разуме. Кто-то из видов явно обладал сильными телепатическими способностями. Джон сохранил некоторую, хотя и более слабую, чем у Доктора, способность к телепатии, и помог Розе развить ее чувствительность и научил простейшим способам защиты и блокировки воспоминаний. Конечно, это было очень поверхностно по сравнению со способностями Доктора даже в ограниченном возможностями человеческом теле, и Роза не смогла бы инициировать телепатический контакт самостоятельно, но она могла почувствовать то, что человек обычно не в состоянии был различить. В этом помещении явно находилось существо, владеющее телепатией на расстоянии, и оно страдало. Так, как Роза даже не могла себе представить возможным. Ей показалось, или эта волна страдания исходила от ууда? Роза подошла поближе, и тот внимательно посмотрел на нее. 

– Как насчет него? – громко сказала Роза, чтобы отвлечь подозрения. – Выглядит как очень необычный экземпляр. 

– Да, у них есть что исследовать, – хмыкнул Виктор. – Впрочем, мы еще не все осмотрели, но если вы уже выбрали…

Розе хотелось уйти. Она не знала, кого из этих несчастных предпочесть, – это был слишком невозможный выбор, поэтому она и подумала о том, чтобы забрать ууда, явно более разумного, чем те, с которыми она встречалась ранее. К тому же он вызвал в ее памяти воспоминания, которые она давно предпочла забыть, но которые, как выяснилось, никуда не делись. Роза напрягла свой разум, пытаясь услышать телепатический язык – язык, который не требовал слов и перевода.

Роза попыталась показать своими мыслями, что может помочь ему выбраться отсюда. Но, к ее изумлению, в ее разуме явственно прозвучал голос: “Не меня… Спаси его… пока не поздно…” Ууд медленно опустил голову, словно подтверждая свой немой призыв. “Кого”? – в бессильном отчаянии послала мысленную мольбу Роза, но ууд уже отошел назад, во тьму своей клетки.

– Я хочу сначала увидеть все, что у вас есть, – повернулась Роза к Виктору с решительным видом.

Он кивнул с улыбкой:  
– Тогда не будем тратить время.

Они завернули за угол и вышли в следующий коридор. 

– А здесь мы держим наши самые интересные экземпляры, – продолжил Виктор голосом экскурсовода, словно речь не шла о судьбах разумных существ. 

– Зачем?.. Зачем вы истязаете их? – прошептала Роза, глядя на тех несчастных, кто оказался здесь. Это были в основном воинственные виды – из тех, кто, возможно, мог бы представлять какую-то угрозу для землян, но все равно… это не оправдывало бессмысленную жестокость. Роза вспомнила далека, которого она встретила в начале ее путешествий с Доктором. Того далека тоже пытали… и несмотря на то, что Роза с тех пор узнала, насколько жестоким видом были далеки, все равно у нее не возникало ничего, кроме отвращения к тем, кто мог заниматься подобным.

– Они не заслужили ничего другого, а мы проводим исследования на благо науки. Например, сколько времени может провести существо, в атмосфере планеты которого количество азота превышает земное в два раза, дыша нашим воздухом, и какие изменения в его организме происходят при этом? Да, он явно мучается, – Виктор кивнул в сторону покрытого шерстью двуногого существа, скорчившегося на полу явно в приступе удушья, – но ему, честно говоря, не стоило прилетать сюда. Они – наши враги, они непохожи на нас. Или, что еще более опасно, слишком похожи и могут затеряться между обычными людьми, а потом нанести удар из-за угла.  
Или, скажем, сколько обычный человек может провести без воды? А без еды? Неделю, две максимум. Представьте себе, что некоторые содержащиеся здесь экземпляры могут обходиться без еды месяцами без особого дискомфорта… ну, почти. А теперь представьте себе, что происходит, если десант подобных существ высаживается на нашу планету? Обладающих телами, защищенными от наших оружий, организмом, который не берут наши яды… Мы пережили достаточно вторжений, мы не хотим повторения чего-то подобного.

– Не все существа во вселенной плохие! – не выдержала Роза. 

– У нас есть достаточно простой способ, чтобы определить враждебность видов, – продолжил Виктор. – Устройство подключения к мозгу. Оно, конечно, не читает мыслей, но может пробудить воспоминания. Искусственная совесть. Особенно эффективно выявляет воинов. У нас были добровольцы из тех, кто вернулся с последней войны, – никто из них не выдержал и пары минут. Посттравматический синдром в чистом виде. Конечно, им впоследствии была оказана психологическая помощь и денежное вознаграждение… мы следим за тем, чтобы людям – он сделал акцент на последнем слове, – не был причинен вред. Так что мы пытаемся действовать настолько гуманно, насколько возможно. Тех, кого вы видели раньше, мы особо не трогаем.

– Но они тоже страдали! – заметила Роза.

– Конечно, – согласился Виктор. – Мы не можем обеспечить им температурные условия или питание, к которым они привыкли, поэтому они испытывают некоторые физические неудобства и, вероятно, рано или поздно погибнут. Но мы стараемся не усиливать их страдания сверх необходимости, за исключением лабораторных анализов. Здесь же мы проводим основные тестирования. Нам нужно знать врага в лицо.

Роза обхватила себя руками. Она чувствовала себя плохо от всего увиденного, и больше всего ей хотелось уйти отсюда и постараться убедить Торчвуд в необходимости принятия хоть каких-то мер немедленно. 

Ее дискомфорт явно не остался без внимания Виктора.

– Я удивлен, что вас это слегка... расстраивает. Как мне известно, Торчвуд тоже проводит свои эксперименты, – подчеркнуто сказал он. 

Роза не могла подводить Тони и всю команду и расстраивать их планы неосторожными высказываниями, поэтому только кивнула. «Уйти отсюда поскорее. Выбрать кого-то из этих несчастных и уйти», – твердила про себя она, когда они подошли к железной двери в конце коридора.


	3. Chapter 3

За дверью оказался коридор, казалось, выдолбленный прямо в земле. Пронизывающий холод и сырость заставили Розу сильнее обхватить себя руками. 

– Ограниченный бюджет, к сожалению, не позволяет нам много сделать в плане ремонта, – заметил Виктор. – Все наши финансы направлены на то, чтобы исключить возможность побега для тех, кто здесь находится. Да и изучение этих существ стоит денег. 

Он потянулся и снял со стены один из длинных щупов, висевших там. Роза узнала так называемую «электроплетку» – в мире Пита когда-то их использовали для контроля наиболее буйных заключенных, но теперь законы запретили подобные зверства. 

– Просто на всякий случай, – пояснил Виктор. 

Роза медленно повернулась в обе стороны, чтобы изображение, передаваемое линзами, отображало полную картину. 

Камеры здесь были меньше, делая затруднительным свободное передвижение для тех, кто в них находился. Их вообще с трудом можно было назвать камерами – скорее, это были клетки, стоящие в углублениях по сторонам коридора. Существу с клаустрофобией пришлось бы очень нелегко. Потолки были чуть выше головы Розы, но давящее чувство все равно не отпускало ее. Виктор участливо посмотрел на нее.

– Неприятное место, не так ли? – спросил он. 

– Кажется, что потолок вот-вот обрушится, – прошептала Роза. – Здесь с ума можно сойти.

– Мы можем вернуться назад, – предложил Виктор. Роза упрямо покачала головой. В конце концов, она должна была выполнить свое задание до конца.

Каменистые стены были сырыми и холодными. Действительно, условия содержания были хуже, чем в каком-нибудь захудалом зоопарке, и все же здесь находились разумные существа. Их было не так много, как в предыдущих помещениях – не больше десятка. Рядом с Розой стояла клетка, в которой находилось крылатое существо с четырьмя когтистыми лапами, за которые оно было притянуто к крюкам в стене. Оно прерывисто дышало, широко раскрыв рот, и явно находилось на последней стадии истощения.

– Двадцать лет, – произнес Виктор почти с гордостью. – Он был первым, кого нам удалось захватить с момента основания. Практически неуязвим, может существовать в условиях как сильного холода, так и практически раскаленного жара. Кожа настолько жесткая, что даже пули от нее отскакивают. Но совсем не выносит пребывание под водой, а также длительный голод. 

– Двадцать лет… – растерянно пробормотала Роза. 

– И он все еще агрессивен, так что будьте осторожны, не подходите близко. Несмотря на то, что мы держим все экземпляры в состоянии, при котором они не могут нанести какой-нибудь ощутимый вред, никогда не знаешь, откуда у них берутся силы. 

– Двадцать лет? И вы не собираетесь отпускать их, не так ли? – Роза не смогла больше сдерживаться. – Вы знаете, что они до самой смерти остаются вашими пленниками, и просто издеваетесь над ними? Смертная казнь выглядит милосердней в таком случае. Какими бы ни были ваши эксперименты, они не могут занимать столько времени? Двадцать лет медленной, мучительной смерти? Кем бы он ни был, он не заслужил такого! Никто не заслуживает подобного!

Виктор вздохнул:  
– Я еще не закончил с ним. Конечно, в конечном счете мы избавляемся от них, но только после того, как изучим все, что нам нужно знать. На все существует своя процедура, нарушать которую нельзя. И наши методы продиктованы не жестокостью, а необходимостью – большинство из этих зверей, если им предоставить надлежащие условия и уход, способны на многое. Мы уже лишились нескольких сотрудников в прошлом, поэтому стараемся не допускать подобных ошибок. 

Розе ничего не осталось, как только промолчать. Она решила не провоцировать его больше. Она не могла подводить Тони и всю команду и расстраивать их планы неосторожными высказываниями.

Роза заторопилась по коридору, чтобы взглянуть на остальных пленников. Она проходила между клеток, стараясь не смотреть слишком пристально, но в то же время замечая ужасные условия их содержания. В тесных камерах не было ни кроватей, ни умывальников, и пленники или лежали на каменном полу, или сидели, прикованные к стене. 

Вдруг, среди разнообразных инопланетных форм, Роза разглядела формы явно человеческого тела.   
Она прижала руку к губам, но от Виктора не ускользнул ее сдавленный крик. Он посмотрел в направлении ее взгляда. 

– Не волнуйтесь, миссис Смит, это не то, что вы думаете. Еще раз повторю, что мы исключительно гуманная организация. Мы даже советуем нашим сотрудникам не жалеть средств на благотворительность – например, я сам участвую в проекте помощи детям-сиротам, а также провожу бесплатные курсы по реабилитации бывших заключенных. Мы высоко ценим каждую человеческую жизнь. Мы гуманисты в высшем смысле этого слова.

– Но…

– Мы не знаем точно, что это такое. Он только выглядит как человек. Даже может разговаривать на нашем языке… довольно многих, и без труда понимает речь других экземпляров. Мы даже пытались заставить его помочь нам в исследованиях, но результаты были неудовлетворительными.

Роза расширенными глазами смотрела на человеческую фигуру, свернувшуюся на полу в одной из клеток. Да, она знала, что для этих людей все инопланетные формы жизни были всего лишь объектами для изучения, но даже они должны понимать, насколько ужасными выглядят их действия, особенно по отношению к тем формам жизни – а их во вселенной было немало – которые неотличимы от их сопланетников.

– Я вижу, вы заинтересованы, – Виктор, казалось, не обратил внимания на ее полный гнева и ненависти взгляд. – Не бойтесь, можете подойти поближе. Он не опасен сейчас, и мои люди следят за тем, чтобы никому не был причинен вред.

Человек лежал, отвернувшись лицом к стене. Роза могла видеть в полумраке только, что он был достаточно высокого роста и сильно худым, даже несмотря на то, что его тело было скрыто под одеждой. На нем была рубашка с длинными рукавами и штаны, когда-то белые, словно больничная пижама, но сейчас перепачканные пятнами засохшей крови. Волосы его были спутанными и грязными, постриженными неровными прядями, словно кто-то покромсал их ножницами, не заботясь о внешнем виде. Виктор протянул сквозь прутья клетки длинный щуп, которым он вооружился при входе, и легонько кольнул им человека. Тот дернулся всем телом.

– Повернись, – приказал Виктор резким, отрывистым тоном. Человек медленно, словно с трудом, развернулся к ним лицом. Роза ожидала увидеть бороду, но, к ее удивлению, лицо человека было гладким. Он прерывисто, с трудом, дышал, и явно не был в состоянии встать, хотя и находился, судя по всему, в сознании. Всю эту информацию Роза отметила у себя в голове в течение одной секунды, потому что в следующую секунду она почувствовала себя так, словно ее изо всей силы ударили в грудь. Потому что она узнала его.

Она узнала бы эти черты лица где угодно, и воспоминания настолько сильно захлестнули ее, что она пошатнулась.

Лицо человека, которого она очень давно стремилась забыть. Того, кто оставил ее со своим двойником, даже не поговорив с ней. Она полюбила Джона так же, как и любила Доктора, но горечь от того последнего прощания все еще была жива в памяти. 

Виктор наблюдал за ней. Он явно неверно истолковал ее реакцию, и это было на руку Розе. 

– Удивлены? Спорю, вы никогда не встречались ни с чем подобным. Внешний вид обманчив – это не человек. У него, – пригнувшись к ней, Виктор прошептал на ухо, словно делясь секретом, – два сердца. 

– Удивить Торчвуд очень сложно, – пробормотала Роза. 

– И все же мне это удалось.

Он довольно улыбнулся, явно наслаждаясь этим.

На секунду все померкло перед глазами Розы. Каким образом Доктор оказался здесь? Он сам утверждал, что двери между мирами закрываются навсегда, и в то же время у нее не было никаких сомнений в том, что это он. Но если это так, то был ли он один или со спутниками? И если верно второе, то что с ними стало? И где ТАРДИС?

Связь, дремавшая глубоко в сознании, пробудилась к жизни, и Роза почувствовала боль внутри, какой не чувствовала уже давно. Со дня смерти Джона, с того момента, когда оборвалось их телепатическое единение, Роза не испытывала такой боли. Тогда ей удалось справиться с этим, запрятать обрывок нити, связывающей их сознания, внутрь, в надежде, что эта связь никогда не пробудится к жизни… Как выяснилось, это были напрасные надежды.

Роза отвернулась, но ей не удалось скрыть свое состояние от Виктора.

– Вам плохо? – участливо спросил он, поддержав ее за локоть. – Все-таки это слишком мрачное место для молодой девушки. Если вы позволите, мы можем в следующий раз встретиться в более приятной обстановке.

Роза еле сдержалась, чтобы не ударить его по щеке – это было бы в лучших традициях Джеки Тайлер, и Виктор явно в этом нуждался. Жаль, что такой поступок был неосуществим, по крайней мере в ближайшем будущем. В любой момент что-то могло пойти не так, так что приходилось быть максимально осторожной. 

– Не думаю, что это возможно, – холодно ответила Роза. Потом она спросила, пытаясь не выдать дрожь в голосе:

– Как вам удалось его обнаружить? Вы же не схватили его на улице, я полагаю?

– О, все просто. У нас достаточно людей, следящих за любой подозрительной активностью. И приземление его корабля не осталось незамеченным.

«Они знают о ТАРДИС», – с замиранием сердца поняла Роза.

– Корабль?

– Настоящее чудо техники, жаль, что нам не удалось много о нем узнать. Слишком сильное крушение, мы не смогли даже включить бортовой компьютер. Выглядит странно – комната управления с какими-то колоннами, похожими на кораллы, и все. Те, кто обнаружили корабль, утверждают, что там были коридоры и еще комнаты, но нам не удалось ничего обнаружить. Впрочем, рубка управления впечатляет сама по себе.

Роза молча слушала его, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Наконец ей это удалось, и она проговорила твердым голосом:

– Я приняла решение. Этот… экземпляр должен подойти Торчвуду. И его корабль, если это возможно.

Виктор кивнул:  
– Я так и думал, что Торчвуд заинтересуется. Никаких проблем. Нам не удалось узнать о нем ничего нового за последние два месяца, так что спустя две недели он все равно подлежит списанию. Два с половиной месяца – стандартная процедура после того, как мы уже получили от экземпляра все, что нам необходимо. Просто для перестраховки – вдруг возникнет что-то, что мы упустили. 

– Это живые существа, а не вещи, и вы убиваете их, – прошептала Роза сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Виктор выпрямился.

– Мы не садисты и стараемся не причинять никому излишних страданий. У нас не идеальные условия, сами видите. Но по-другому нельзя. Мы стараемся не допускать того, чтобы они стали слишком опасны. Он классифицирован как инопланетное существо повышенной опасности. Наши тесты показали, что он виновен во многих преступлениях – каких именно, он не сказал, но и не отрицал того, что являлся причиной гибели других. За его пребывание здесь за ним числится пять попыток к бегству, не считая порчи имущества и виновности в смерти двух охранников. К тому же на него почти не действуют наркотики и успокоительные, а некоторые из простейших лекарств чуть было не привели к гибели. Нам известно, что Торчвуд не разделяет наших методов. Но мы обладаем большим влиянием. Поэтому попрошу быть повежливей, не то вам придется пожалеть о своих словах, несмотря на все мое уважение к Энтони Тайлеру.

Он почти сбросил с себя маску, и внутри Розы все взорвалось от ненависти. Она сверкнула глазами.

– Достаточно любезностей. Вы проследуете инструкции согласно договору. Подготовьте копию файлов этого… существа и подготовьте его к транспортировке. И я хочу видеть его корабль.

Виктор сухо кивнул и, достав из кармана телефон, отдал распоряжения.

ТАРДИС не подавала никаких признаков жизни. Мрачная и погасшая, ни одного огонька. Даже когда Роза положила руки на консоль и попыталась установить телепатический контакт с кораблем, ничего не поменялось. Но это была та самая ТАРДИС. На секунду Розе показалось, что она слышит веселый голос Доктора, болтающего о каких-то пустяках, а ее комната окажется справа по коридору, если свернуть в дальний проход… вот только не было никакого прохода – лишь стены консольной. ТАРДИС заблокировала вход во все коридоры, или же они исчезли. Роза не знала. И все это давило на нее, мешало дышать.

– Когда вы обнаружили корабль? – спросила она, не в состоянии сдержать слез в голосе.

– Пять лет назад, – ответил ей Виктор, и у Розы сжалось сердце.

– И она… то есть корабль… был в том же состоянии? – проговорила она.

– Да. Что-то не так?

Роза шумно вздохнула.

Мертвая ТАРДИС. ТАРДИС, мертвая уже пять лет… Пять лет. И все это время Доктор был их пленником… Один, лишенный даже того единственного, что у него было всегда, – телепатической связи со своим кораблем – больше, чем кораблем, потому что ТАРДИС была всем. Домом. Единственной спутницей, которая оставалась всегда с ним. Спасением. 

Роза помнила состояние Джона, когда он почувствовал в полной мере потерю корабля. Бессонные ночи, когда он не мог спать, потому что был лишен этой поддержки и защиты от кошмаров. То, как Роза находила его иногда, вернувшись домой после дня, проведенного в Торчвуде, свернувшимся в комок на диване и прижимающим к себе отросток ТАРДИС. Роза тогда просто ложилась рядом и крепко обнимала его. Она не могла помочь, и Джон не позволял себе телепатический контакт с ней в такие моменты – он боялся передать ей свои кошмары хотя бы частично, как бы она не настаивала позволить ей помочь. Со временем он научился справляться сам, но на это ушло много усилий и месяцев. 

Роза была зла тогда на Доктора, потому что была уверена, что он знал – знал, чего будет стоить Джону эта жизнь на Земле. Она не делилась этим с Джоном, но в глубине души она злилась на Доктора за то, что он бросил их одних безо всякой надежды – ее с ее аномалией, которую она в конце концов признала, телом, не постаревшим ни на год за все это время, и Джона… лишив его звезд. Это было несправедливо. Роза иногда представляла, как встретит Доктора и выскажет ему все, что думает о его поступке, заставит его выслушать, не позволит ему закрыться от нее. Она сама не подозревала, как глубоко ранило ее то, что Доктор – зная, что оставит ее здесь с Джоном, – не попытался даже поговорить с ней об этом. Еще в ТАРДИС – хотя возвращение Земли на место и заняло несколько часов, – он словно избегал оставаться наедине с ней. Она тогда не придала этому значения, думая, что у них будет много времени для того, чтобы побыть вдвоем, но он знал… Роза не могла выносить этой мысли. Конечно, она не рассказывала Джону об этом, – не хотела заставлять его чувствовать себя так, словно он был нежеланным довеском к ее жизни, вторым сортом, потому что это было не так. Он был Доктором до самой глубины души, до последнего биения его единственного сердца, и он мог любить ее так, как Доктор не мог себе позволить. Но после его смерти обида на Доктора вновь всколыхнулась в сердце Розы. Как он мог… 

Вид опустевшей консольной вызвал в памяти все эти воспоминания, но сейчас Роза не испытывала в воем сердце тех чувств, которым эти воспоминания обычно сопровождались. Потому что, зная, что Доктор был в плену у этих людей уже пять лет… видя мертвую ТАРДИС, она не могла чувствовать ничего, кроме глубокого сострадания. Как бы ни поступил Доктор тогда, он не заслуживал подобного. Никто не заслуживал.


	4. Chapter 4

Доктор не знал, что происходит, но, судя по движению воздуха вокруг, что-то изменилось. Еще с полгода назад он бы попытался воспользоваться ситуацией, чтобы оценить свои шансы на побег, но он уже выучил то, что подобные попытки всегда оказывались тщетными. Что выхода отсюда не было. Что любые попытки вели только к большей боли. Он не знал, чего ожидать на этот раз. Его затуманенное сознание отказывалось мыслить ясно – он не спал так давно, что его мозг решил заменить сон галлюцинациями. Кошмарами из прошлого. Перед его глазами вставали образы тех, кто погиб ради него. Тех, кого погубил он сам – вольно или невольно. 

Даже если бы не постоянная боль, он бы не смог заснуть – последнее время они не позволяли ему этого, постоянно следя за ним. И наказание за мгновения сна было слишком сильным, чтобы Доктор мог себе это позволить в данный момент. К тому же… он мог еще немного потерпеть. На самом деле он понимал, что уже давно перешагнул порог своей способности восстанавливаться, и что его силы были на исходе… он даже не был уверен, хватит ли ему сил на регенерацию, если они в конце концов доведут его до смерти… и не хотел это выяснять. О регенерации они не догадывались, иначе они давно использовали бы это знание в своих целях… но скоро это произойдет, так или иначе. Регенерация или смерть. И Доктор не знал, после прошлой попытки, удастся ли ему первая. ТАРДИС была мертва, а значит, помочь ему было некому. Регенерация вне ТАРДИС была опасна сама по себе, а в его ослабленном состоянии процесс может закончиться трагично.

Укол электроплетки одновременно с криком Виктора заставили Доктора отмести от себя эти мысли и сделать попытку повернуться лицом к решетке двери. Это ему, наконец, удалось, и он увидел две фигуры, стоящие у его клетки. Одной из них был, кажется, Виктор… вторая же… Доктор попытался сосредоточиться, но разум опять играл с ним злую шутку, потому что это была девушка со знакомыми чертами, до боли похожая на Розу. Доктор попытался убедить разум, взывая к его логике. Розы не могло быть здесь. Не в этом ужасном месте. Она или была мертва, или в преклонном возрасте. Его двойник был абсолютно точно мертв – Доктор почувствовал это в тот момент, как прибыл сюда. Но Роза, если она была еще жива, должна была быть намного старше. Его разум играет с ним, вызывая в памяти ее образ именно такой, какой он ее видел в последний раз – та же кожаная куртка и джинсы. Нет, когда он видел ее в последний раз, на ней была смешная шапка и кофта с капюшоном… Доктор моргнул, но образ остался прежним. Как и голос. Настолько похоже, что Доктор забыл на мгновение, где находится, и только когда пришедшие удалились, он вновь рывком вернулся к реальности. Ее не могло быть здесь. Он не мог себе позволить даже вызвать в памяти ее образ в этом ужасном месте – настолько кощунственным это казалось.

Он устало прикрыл глаза, когда, спустя полчаса после первого визита – а был ли он вообще? – вновь раздался гневный оклик вновь возникшего перед ним Виктора: “Открой глаза!” 

– Мы не позволяем ему спать, – услышал Доктор голос Виктора, доносящийся словно издалека. – Он обладает потрясающими восстановительными способностями и может впасть в состояние, близкое к коме, позволяющее ему полностью обрести силы. И он страшен в полную силу.

Доктор поразмыслил о том, что Виктор был неправ: он никогда не был способен восстановить свои силы полностью здесь – заживление ран было максимумом, что ему удавалось. К тому же он уже давно был в состоянии, слишком близко подошедшем к смерти, чтобы простой сон мог исцелить его. Даже у организма повелителя времени были свои пределы. 

Доктор открыл глаза, хотя и с большим усилием, не дожидаясь еще одного укола электрического шипа. Боль, голод и жажда, а также смертельная усталость были его постоянными спутниками здесь, но он не хотел навлекать на себя гнев Виктора. Это могло кончиться еще хуже, чем в прошлый раз.

…  
Виктор открыл дверь в клетку и вошел туда. Роза последовала за ним. Казалось, они заняли собой все небольшое пространство камеры. Виктор присел на корточки и заставил Доктора сесть, прислонив его к стене клетки. Затем он ухватил Доктора за подбородок, заставляя смотреть ему в глаза. Роза изо всех сил сил стиснула зубы, еле сдерживаясь. Взгляд Доктора был затуманенный, веки покрасневшими, а радужная оболочка была испещрена сеткой кровяных сосудов. Доктор перевел взгляд на Розу, но та не поняла, узнал ли он ее. В его взгляде были только отражение боли и страха, и изнеможение.

– Он… у него действительно два сердца? – спросила Роза, надеясь, что Доктор узнает ее голос, и в то же время ища повода прикоснуться к нему. 

– Именно так, – Виктор оттолкнул голову Доктора так, что тот ударился о стену, прислонившись к которой сидел, и отодвинулся, насколько позволяло пространство. – Можете убедиться. Хотя у вас будет еще достаточно времени для опытов в вашем Торчвуде.

Доктор резко вздрогнул, когда Роза прикоснулась к его груди, и попытался отдернуться, вжавшись в стену. Она почувствовала, как его бьет мелкая дрожь, словно от холода. Биения сердец были неровными, левое почти отсутствовало.

– Все в порядке, не бойся, – прошептала Роза, но он ничего не ответил. Роза вопросительно взглянула на Виктора. Тот пожал плечами:

– Он может говорить по-английски, но мои ребята редко позволяют ему разговаривать… Его слова… они производили странный эффект на некоторых сотрудников… они начали испытывать к нему сочувствие и даже захотели помочь ему бежать… Мы все прошли психическую подготовку против гипноза, обманывающих фильтров и прочего, но, видимо, она оказалась недостаточной. Безопасней было заставить его молчать, хотя это и потребовало усилий. 

Какой-то человек прервал его, остановившись снаружи камеры и протянув папку с документами. Виктор вышел из клетки и сделал знак Розе следовать за ним.

– Бумаги, все, что нам удалось узнать о нем… Копии, конечно… – Роза молча взяла папку, пролистала, не вчитываясь. Ей совсем не хотелось изучать подробности заключения Доктора, но выбора у нее не было. – Вы можете идти, вам доставят пленника. 

Роза покачала головой.

– Я предпочитаю лично довезти его, – она и представить себе не могла, чтобы оставить Доктора с этими людьми хоть на минуту.

– Как скажете, – пожал плечами Виктор.

Он снова присел перед Доктором и четко произнес, глядя в глаза:

– Тебя переводят в Торчвуд. Думаю, там с тобой будут получше обращаться, а то мои парни плохо за тобой следят, ты не находишь? Впрочем, ты не заслуживаешь даже этого. Запомни, – Виктор повысил голос и нагнулся поближе, – никаких выходок или попыток к бегству. Помнишь, что было в прошлый раз? Мы знаем, где тебя найти, и мы сможем получить тебя обратно, когда им надоест возиться с тобой.

Доктор смог поднять голову и выдержать его взгляд, хотя это явно потребовало огромных усилий с его стороны, и проговорил по-английски, хриплым голосом и с паузами, но на удивление четко:

– Я… думаю… тебе… уже… надоело…

Виктор наотмашь ударил его по лицу с такой силой, что Доктор не удержался и сполз вниз. 

– Мне надоело! Мне надоело видеть этот взгляд! Мне надоело видеть, как ты считаешь нас преступниками! Это ты преступник, убийца и завоеватель! Ты знаешь, что это правда, ты этого не можешь отрицать! Мне надоело, что после стольких лет мы не смогли сломать твой дух! Если это не сделает Торчвуд, то мне будет проще вернуться за тобой и задушить собственными руками!

Виктор встал, глядя с такой ненавистью, что Роза содрогнулась. 

Доктор попытался снова привстать, но эта попытка вызвала у него приступ сильнейшего кашля, и он повалился обратно на свой матрас. И все же ему удалось прошептать напоследок:

– Посмотрим… получится ли… у тебя…

…  
Когда девушка, так похожая на Розу, склонилась над ним и прикоснулась к его груди, его первым инстинктом было отшатнуться. Прикосновения означали боль уже так давно, что он почти забыл, что это не всегда так; и даже если они не приносили боль немедленно, то боль следовала в скором времени. Это он хорошо запомнил за время пребывания здесь. Они столько раз заставляли его верить в освобождение, что это уже почти стало рутиной. Даже те, кто однажды помогли ему бежать, оказались частью сговора. Доктор почти потерял надежду на то, что когда-нибудь выберется отсюда. Почти. Может быть, когда-нибудь… Но в этот раз все выглядело так, словно они придумали новый трюк, новый эксперимент. И упоминание Торчвуда… Торчвуд, ставивший своей целью защиту Земли от Доктора, так же как ОЗИВ Виктора ставил своей целью подчинение всех инопланетян… впрочем, это был Торчвуд в его вселенной, здешний же Торчвуд… когда-то Пит был его главой, и, насколько Доктор помнил Пита Тайлера, тот был неплохим человеком… может быть… но тогда они не смогли бы сотрудничать, эти две организации… мысли путались, и Доктор не знал, кому верить. Опыт последних лет показывал, что никому. 

И все же Доктор заставил себя взглянуть Виктору прямо в глаза, произнося последние слова. Он понимал, что это были тщетные попытки, но все равно не мог заставить себя прекратить бороться. Как и не мог отказаться от надежды донести до них всю чудовищность их действий. 

– Вставай! – громкий окрик Виктора, не желавшего больше сдерживать свою ненависть, не заставил себя ждать. Доктор попытался подчиниться, но тело слушалось его с трудом. Его способности подчинять себе время, и без того ослабленные в чужой вселенной, не работали. Казалось, потребовалась вечность, прежде чем он смог сесть и, держась за стену, начал подниматься. Он чувствовал, как его трясет – ослабленный организм не справлялся с переутомлением – и если бы в его желудке хоть что-то было, то его бы вырвало. 

– Быстрее! – Виктор хлестнул его шипом, послав слабый разряд, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Доктор повалился на колени. Он вытянул перед собой руки, чтобы не упасть окончательно, и взмолился про себя, чтобы Виктор не трогал его больше – еще один удар просто приведет к тому, что он уже не сможет подняться с пола. Желудок скрутило в тугой комок, и дыхание перехватило. Доктор ловил ртом воздух, пытаясь отдышаться и перевести дыхание, но ему это плохо удавалось, несмотря на обходную дыхательную систему. 

Девушка, так похожая на Розу, бросилась к нему, присев рядом на колени, и он чуть не отпрянул в сторону в панике, но она только положила руку ему на плечо, едва касаясь, и произнесла:

– Все будет хорошо, просто постарайся дышать.

…  
Роза повернулась к Виктору с гневом:  
– Как вы можете? Вы разве не видите, в каком он состоянии? Если он умрет, мы расторгаем все контракты!

– Однако, однако! Не волнуйтесь, у нас все под контролем, – но в голосе Виктора не было прежней уверенности. Он присел рядом и с брезгливостью взглянул на Доктора. Вытащил небольшой фонарик, посветил тому в зрачки и хмыкнул. – Вот увидите – позволите ему отлежаться пару дней, дадите что-нибудь поесть и попить, и он еще даст вам фору.

– Я так не думаю, – огрызнулась Роза. Она была поражена жестокости Виктора. Но еще более – молчанию Доктора. Казалось, он не только не узнавал ее, но ему было абсолютно безразлично все происходящее. Кроме нескольких слов, обращенных к Виктору, он не произнес ничего, не выразил даже жестом, что знает ее, и явно боялся ее прикосновений. Сейчас, сидя рядом с ним, она чувствовала, что если бы он не был настолько слаб, то он бы отшатнулся от нее так же, как и в первый раз. Впрочем, видя, как тут обращались с пленниками, это было неудивительно, особенно если он не узнал ее. Но как он мог ее не узнать?

Сидя рядом с Доктором, Роза вбирала в себя его внешний вид, и увиденное все больше ужасало ее. Он был грязен, волосы свисали спутанными прядями, и очевидно, их уже долгое время не касалась расческа. Его одежда – если это можно было назвать одеждой – висела мешком на его явно изможденном теле. Запястья Доктора были перевязаны грязными, явно замотанными кое-как, бинтами, так же как и лодыжки. Руки и ступни (Доктор был босиком) были израненными, и кожа на руках была сильно покрасневшей и покрытой ранками – как если проведешь время на морозе и забудешь смазать потом руки кремом, причем многократно. Губы его были пересохшими и потрескавшимися. Его руки, опиравшиеся о пол, заметно дрожали, и было очевидно, что он с трудом удерживается, чтобы не рухнуть на пол. Зная силу Доктора и то, что он был способен перенести намного больше того, что вынес бы обычный человек, Роза не могла представить, что потребовалось для того, чтобы довести его до такого состояния. 

Пытаться казаться отстраненной и безразличной к происходящему было тяжело. Роза за многие годы работы в Торчвуде привыкла ко всякому – она уже давно не была той наивной девочкой, которая встретила Доктора в подвале магазина с манекенами. Жизнь закалила ее. Ей пришлось заново пережить смерть отца (хотя Пит не был ее отцом… не совсем… но все же она любила его), похоронить мать (Джеки ушла в тот же год, что и Пит, и они были похоронены вместе на небольшом семейном кладбище). Доктор… Джон… Роза потеряла его слишком быстро. У них так и не было детей, и хотя Роза и огорчалась, что у нее не осталось от Джона совсем ничего, она понимала, что если бы у них даже были дети и ничего бы не случилось с ними при том опасном образе жизни, который они вели, то ей, скорее всего, было суждено пережить их всех, и эта мысль страшила ее. Нет, она не была неуязвимой – она была смертной, но что-то произошло в ее организме, что замедлило процесс старения. Когда они стали подозревать, что что-то с ней не так, Джон провел все необходимые исследования и анализы, закрылся в своей лаборатории на несколько дней. Потом он вышел оттуда, побледневший и осунувшийся, и сообщил ей результаты. Она старела очень медленно, и скорее всего, ей предстояла жизнь как минимум в несколько столетий. Облучение, которому она подвергала себя при прыжках через вселенные, замедлило старение ее клеток в несколько раз. Джон казался полностью убитым этой новостью, и Роза понимала, почему – он не хотел, чтобы ей пришлось пережить и потерять всех своих близких. Он винил себя в том, что не догадался раньше, и она была уверена, что он жалел о том выборе, который Доктор заставил ее сделать. Последний год своей жизни он работал над проектом, о котором не говорил ей, но она догадывалась, что он искал способ, благодаря которому она сможет вернуться в свою вселенную… Хотя Роза не могла заставить себя даже посмотреть результаты его исследований – ей казалось, что этим она предаст память Джона. Она не была нужна Доктору… он ясно дал это понять тогда. Он оставил ее, и у нее была неплохая жизнь. Она работала в Торчвуде, помогала спасать мир… Ей не нужно было ничего менять. Она не была бессмертна – ее тело в конце концов постареет, жизнь подойдет к концу, так что просто нужно было стараться прожить ее… она точно не знала, как именно. Нет, знала, – так, чтобы Джон… Доктор… гордился бы ей, если бы узнал об этом.

И вот сейчас, встретив Доктора спустя столько лет, Роза вновь почувствовала, как весь ее тщательно выстроенный мир медленно начал рушиться. Стена, которую она возвела вокруг себя со смертью Джона, начала давать трещину. Чувства к Доктору, которые она, казалось, давно поборола в себе, рискнули вылезти на поверхность. Она не могла с точностью проанализировать свои чувства сейчас, но это было похоже на то время, когда она была еще такой молодой и путешествовала в ТАРДИС… Когда ее единственным желанием было помочь Доктору, спасти его, не оставлять его одного. Она слишком хорошо знала теперь, что такое одиночество…

…  
Доктор изо всех сил старался сохранять сознание. Он слышал, как девушка, похожая на Розу, разговаривала с Виктором, но слова доносились до него словно сквозь шум. Голова кружилась, и уши были словно забиты ватой. Он попытался привстать, потому что ему это приказали, но ноги отказывались его слушаться. Он почувствовал, как двое подчиненных Виктора подошли и подхватили его с обеих сторон, поставив на ноги, но его колени подгибались и дрожали. Впрочем, это не имело значения, потому что люди, особо не церемонясь, довольно грубо поволокли его по коридору. Доктор не пытался сопротивляться, да и не был в состоянии. Он только отмечал про себя, куда его волокут. Они прошли комнату пыток… затем подошли к медицинской лаборатории, и у Доктора от ужаса перехватило дыхание… Но они прошли мимо, к выходу. Солнечный свет ослепил Доктора, заставив крепко зажмуриться. Он ненавидел свою вынужденную слабость. 

Не церемонясь, подручные Виктора бросили его сквозь заднюю дверь грузовика и захлопнули дверь. Доктор услышал, как девушка, похожая на Розу, забралась в машину и, переговорив с водителем, пробралась назад и склонилась над ним, и впервые за долгие годы он услышал свое имя.

Роза осторожно провела рукой по волосам Доктора:  
– Доктор, все хорошо, ты в безопасности. Мы едем домой.


	5. Chapter 5

На достаточном расстоянии от базы ОЗИВ грузовик Торчвуда свернул под мост. Посторонний наблюдатель отметил бы лишь то, что грузовик спустя минуту вновь показался из-под моста и продолжил двигаться по направлению к официальной базе Торчвуда. Примерно через пару минут синий легковой автомобиль выехал из-под того же моста в противоположном направлении – возможно, очень внимательный зритель отметил бы, что не помнит, как автомобиль оказался под мостом, но вряд ли заподозрил что-нибудь. 

Синий автомобиль свернул на боковую дорогу и спустя десять минут скоростной езды въехал во двор дома Розы – она купила его всего пару лет назад. Соседи здесь были тихими и предпочитали не лезть в дела друг друга. Обычно Роза лишь перекидывалась парой слов с соседкой напротив. Она надеялась, что сможет прожить здесь хотя бы еще несколько лет прежде чем станет очередным поводом для обсуждения. 

Лишь один Тони знал тайну Розы. В Торчвуде ходили слухи, но слухи – они существуют всегда, и все знают, что нельзя им верить. Она не опровергала и не подтверждала их, и любой новый сотрудник Торчвуда знал: не стоит задавать лишних вопросов Розе Ноубл-Смит. Как и не стоит надеяться на то, чтобы пригласить ее на свидание. Если, конечно, хочешь сохранить свое место.

Роза меняла квартиры, дома, страны и паспорта. Но Тони был уже стариком, его дети и внуки не знали ее тайны – она приняла это решение. Семья Тони была далека от дел Торчвуда, так что они даже не пересекались с Розой. Жалела ли она об этом? Она считала, что так будет лучше – к тому же с каждым годом ей все тяжелее было видеть, как стареют дорогие ей люди. Тони теперь был единственной нитью, связывавшей ее с прошлым. Когда он умрет, не останется ни одного близкого ей человека.

Тони уже ждал во дворе – торчвудовские линзы избавили Розу от необходимости давать дополнительные указания. Ей было достаточно лишь прошептать водителю про «план Б», садясь в грузовик, и потом потратить полминуты на то, чтобы пересесть вместе с Доктором в синий автомобиль под мостом. 

– Это действительно?.. – старик потрясенно переводил взгляд то на Доктора, свернувшегося на заднем сиденье, то на Розу. 

Девушка кивнула.

– Ему нужна помощь, – просто сказала она, выходя из машины и склоняясь над Доктором. Всю дорогу она не отрывала от него взгляда, волнуясь за его состояние. Он так и не произнес ни слова, хотя и был в сознании. Роза не знала, что делать дальше. 

– Я распорядился, чтобы прислали врачей, – сказал Тони, и Роза благодарно улыбнулась ему. – Позвать их помочь перенести его в дом?

Роза помедлила. Она вспомнила то выражение ужаса, которое было на лице Доктора, пока того тащили подчиненные Виктора. Если он не помнит ее и считает Торчвуд своими врагами, не напугают ли торчвудовские медики его еще больше? 

– Я сама схожу за носилками, – наконец сказала она.

– Я помогу тебе, – сказал Тони, и они пошли в дом. 

Вернувшись с носилками, Роза обнаружила Доктора на земле – он явно попытался выбраться из машины за время их отсутствие, но водитель быстро отреагировал и теперь с осторожностью, но крепко держал Доктора, не давая ему пошевелиться. Роза нахмурилась, Тони же издал издал легкий смешок:

– Он был бы не он, если бы не попытался удрать, – в его голосе сквозило восхищение, смешанное с изумлением, и Роза невольно улыбнулась в ответ. Доктор все еще не утратил своей воли к жизни, и это было хорошим знаком. 

Втроем им удалось уложить Доктора, больше не пытавшегося оказать сопротивление, на носилки, и перенести в дом, на кровать.

Двое торчвудовских медиков, вызванных Тони, ждали их внутри.

…  
Доктор смотрел на двух человек в медицинских халатах, которые медленно подходили к нему, и неконтролируемый ужас обуял его. Несмотря на слабость, он попытался отодвинуться как можно дальше, зная, что это было бесполезно, и все же надеясь против своей воли, что они послушают его. 

– Ему нужны болеутоляющие и капельница с питательными веществами, – сказал один из них. 

– И снотворное, – добавил другой, озабоченно глядя на Доктора. – Лучше, чтобы он был в бессознательном состоянии, когда мы будем осматривать его.

Они потянулись к нему, взяв его руку и дотронувшись до рукава рубашки. Доктор хотел закричать, но из его груди вырвался только сдавленный всхлип. Он с ужасом увидел, как один из медиков достает шприц. 

– Стойте! – Девушка, похожая на Розу, бросилась между ними, останавливая. – Вы что, не видите, что напугали его до полусмерти?

Она склонилась над кроватью и обратилась к нему:

– Доктор, послушай меня. Ты в безопасности, никто не причинит тебе вреда. Пожалуйста, позволь им помочь тебе.

Он зажмурил глаза, чтобы не видеть эти такие до боли знакомые черты. Это обманка, приманка, чтобы заставить его ослабить бдительность, чтобы окончательно сломить его. Сколько раз они пытались заставить его поверить им, каждый раз пробуя что-то новое… теперь они взяли этот образ… Образ той, которая была дорога ему как никто другой, той, кого он… Неважно. Они каким-то образом воссоздали ее внешний вид, до мелочей, именно такой, какой она осталась в его памяти… Возможно, покопались в архивах Торчвуда – если Доктор и мог быть в чем-то уверен, так это в том, что его копия и Роза Тайлер не могли не оставить след в этом мире. 

Он попробовал выдавить из себя хоть одно слово.

– Нет… – его голос прозвучал слабее и тише, чем он бы хотел. И намного более напуганным.

…  
Роза в отчаянии перевела взгляд с одного из медиков на другого, затем на Тони. Она видела, что Доктор был напуган до предела. И она не могла заставить себя разрешить им продолжать. 

– Я думаю, вам лучше пока уйти. Я… я позвоню, если понадобится ваша помощь, – приняла она решение.

Один из медиков отозвал ее в сторону:  
– Я оставлю вам препараты. Вы когда-нибудь делали внутривенные уколы?

– Да, – тихо сказала Роза. 

«И даже закончила медицинский, если это важно. И еще несколько вузов. Когда у тебя не осталось никакого смысла в жизни, делаешь все подряд,» – подумала она про себя, но ничего не сказала.

Врач кивнул и стал давать Розе указания, которые она слушала вполуха. 

– Непонятно, насколько велики внутренние повреждения, но судя по всему, немедленная смерть ему не грозит. Сложно что-то сказать без анализов, но, видя его реакцию, я не буду настаивать… – медик вздохнул. – Постарайтесь давать ему побольше жидкости – он сильно обезвожен, и будьте осторожны с пищей – они явно морили его голодом, так что резкое увеличение рациона может привести к перегрузке организма. И дайте нам знать, если его состояние ухудшится.

Роза кивнула. Как только медики вышли за дверь, она бросилась к Тони в объятия:

– Я не знаю, что делать, – посмотрела она на брата. – Тони, пожалуйста, скажи, что все будет в порядке.

Тони провел морщинистой рукой по ее щеке.

– Конечно, сестренка.

Он подошел к Доктору:  
– Знаменитый Доктор, я полагаю? Жаль, что обстоятельства нашей встречи оставляют желать лучшего, но что поделать. Тони Тайлер, к вашим услугам. 

Старик присел на кровать.

– Не волнуйтесь, мы вас поставим на ноги. Роза и не с такими пациентами справлялась, верно, сестренка?

Роза молча кивнула, пытаясь справиться с подступившими слезами. Она вышла на кухню и постояла там пару минут, вцепившись руками в край раковины. Вновь овладев собой, она наполнила стакан водой и вернулась в комнату. 

– Доктор, ты не узнаешь меня? – она старалась изо всех сил, чтобы голос не дрожал. – Я Роза Тайлер. 

Она поднесла стакан к его губам, и Доктор сделал несколько жадных глотков.  
– Осторожно, не торопись, – Роза убрала руку со стаканом и виновато улыбнулась, услышав, как Доктор вздохнул – тихо и с какой-то обреченностью. Чтобы избавиться от неловкого молчания, Розе захотелось добавить что-то, что бы помогло пробудить его воспоминания, и она решила остановиться на простом: – Я путешествовала с тобой когда-то.

Доктор, казалось, еще сильнее сжался, и замотал головой, глядя на нее почти с ненавистью:  
– Роза Тайлер… – выговорил он. – Роза… Тайлер… мертва… 

Она покачала головой.

– Иногда… я думала, что так было бы лучше. Но этого не случилось, – она закусила губу, отведя взгляд в сторону. Тони, почувствовав напряжение, поднялся.

– Ну, мне, пожалуй, пора. Позвони мне, – обратился он к Розе, подходя к двери. Потом осторожно открыл ее и вышел. 

От Розы не осталось незамеченным то, как Доктор вздрогнул при звуке закрывшейся двери. Но все же он не отвел от нее напряженного взгляда.

– Какой сейчас год? – спросил Доктор.

– 2085, июнь, – ответила Роза.

Доктор кивнул.

– Розе Тайлер было девятнадцать в 2005 году, – наконец сказал он. – Они должны были это знать, создавая тебя.

– Я не клон! – раздраженно ответила Роза. Доктор устало закрыл глаза. 

И тут, глядя на его изможденное лицо, ей стало стыдно за свое раздражение. Он не верил ей… он явно думал, что ее создали, чтобы обмануть его, и это не была его вина. Он нуждался в помощи, в пище, отдыхе и лечении, а вовсе не в спорах. Роза вышла из комнаты, заторопившись на кухню. Гораздо проще было бы, если бы он согласился на капельницы с питательными веществами и жидкостью, но, судя по реакции Доктора, нечего было и думать об этом прямо сейчас. Идею низкокалорийных пищевых таблеток и порошков Роза тоже сразу отмела– уж слишком они походили на лекарства. Нужно было что-то простое и узнаваемое… Подумав, Роза решила остановиться на стакане обезжиренного молока с куском поджаренного хлеба. Она взяла их и вернулась в комнату.

Доктор, когда она вошла, сидел на кровати, прижавшись к стене и обхватив себя руками, но взгляд его ловил каждое ее движение. Она поставила тарелку на столик рядом с кроватью и протянула Доктору стакан с молоком. Доктор не сделал никаких попыток взять стакан из рук Розы, только смотрел на жидкость как завороженный. Тогда Роза, как и прежде с водой, поднесла стакан к его губам, и он стал пить – жадно, почти захлебываясь словно боясь, что в любой момент стакан вырвут у него из рук. Роза протянула Доктору тарелку с хлебом, и кусок исчез с той же быстротой. Она ободряюще улыбнулась, получив в ответ все тот же настороженный взгляд, но с легкой тенью благодарности.

Странно было видеть Доктора таким – его и без того большие глаза казались огромными на исхудавшем лице, а кожа была сероватого оттенка. Роза вдруг поняла, что он, вероятно, почти не видел солнечного света все это время. 

– Мне нужно осмотреть тебя. Я не буду делать никаких уколов, обещаю, – она продемонстрировала пустые руки. Но Доктор все равно замотал головой, сильнее обхватив себя руками. Роза вздохнула в бессилии. Она знала, что может совладать с ним, применив силу, но это было как раз тем, чего ей не хотелось делать. Это разрушит всякие остатки доверия.  
И все же она попыталась. Осторожно и медленно, Роза протянула руку и дотронулась до его рубашки: – Давай я помогу тебе это снять, хорошо?

…  
Доктор почувствовал, как ужас снова наполняет его. Он не слышал больше ничего, что говорила девушка, вместо этого перед ним встали воспоминания.

– Снимите это с него. Мне нужно достаточно места, чтобы закрепить приборы. – Человек с мягким голосом и гладкими руками довольно улыбался в предвкушении эксперимента. Он прикрепил электроды к его телу и включил прибор, назначение которого Доктор не понял. Боль пронизала мышцы, впилась в тело, не отпуская, так что Доктор не мог пошевелиться, не мог сделать ничего, что бы помогло ослабить ее. Человек с интересом изучал показания, что-то записывая в своем наручном компьютере. Когда все закончилось, он отсоединил прибор и вышел из комнаты, болтая по телефону со своей, как догадывался Доктор, женой, рассказывая о том, что немного задержится на работе, потому что хочет изучить результаты эксперимента. Для этих людей Доктор не был разумным существом, заслуживающим человеческого обращения. Он был всего лишь подопытным животным. 

…  
– Доктор! – Роза увидела, что его зрачки расширились до предела. Он дрожал, не в силах вымолвить ни слова, и, казалось, не был способен слышать ее. Она отдернула руку. 

– Ладно, ладно, хорошо, – Роза не осмелилась его больше трогать. Может, следовало дать ему сначала больше времени придти в себя. – Может быть, тебе лучше отдохнуть и поспать. Я буду неподалеку.

Она осторожно вышла из комнаты, но оставила дверь приоткрытой, не решаясь оставить Доктора одного надолго. 

…  
Он прикрыл глаза на секунду, не позволяя себе полностью расслабиться, но понимая, что краткие минуты сна ему просто необходимы. Он только молился, чтобы сон оказался без сновидений… и тут же снова открыл глаза, боясь последствий. Если он заснет и они об этом узнают… он передернулся от воспоминаний и заставил себя держать глаза открытыми… может быть, стоило повторить попытку к бегству… он откинулся назад, и резкое движение вызвало боль во всем теле, так что Доктор закусил губу, пытаясь не застонать. Нет, не стоит пытаться – он не сможет уйти далеко. Доктор снова прикрыл глаза и спустя мгновение погрузился в тревожный сон. 

…  
Роза заглянула в приоткрытую дверь комнаты. Доктор лежал в позе, которая никак не могла быть удобной. Он обхватил одной рукой свое тело, а другая, лежащая сверху, прикрывала голову. Ноги были согнуты в коленях и прижаты к туловищу. Даже во сне он вздрагивал всем телом. Роза не решилась подойти поближе, боясь испугать его, но не могла и оставить его надолго, поэтому она села рядом с дверью, чтобы не тревожить Доктора еще больше, понимая, как необходима ему каждая минута отдыха.

Но его сон длился недолго, потому что уже спустя полчаса Доктор резко дернулся и застонал, потом открыл глаза, глядя вокруг с видом затравленного зверя. Роза поднялась и твердым шагом направилась к нему.

– Доктор, послушай меня, – она старалась говорить спокойно и ровно, видя, что он боится. – Тебе ничего не угрожает. Торчвуд договорился с Виктором, – при упоминании имени Доктор вздрогнул, – что мы получаем любого из их пленников в обмен на нужную им информацию. Я была ответственна за проведение этой операции, и я ее провела. Ты туда больше не вернешься, мы об этом позаботимся.

Он замотал головой, но Роза, не обращая на это внимание, продолжила:

– Я не клон, не проекция. Мне действительно было 19 лет в 2005, и сейчас, – Роза улыбнулась слегка с горечью, – мне 99 лет. И, чтобы предотвратить твои вопросы – слишком долго объяснять причину, но я не постарела. Но это все еще я.

Она слегка улыбнулась, прежде чем произнести:  
– Самое первое слово, которое ты сказал мне, в подвале, полном оживших манекенов, было «Беги». И последнее, что… что ты сказал, прежде чем мы расстались, было… было… – она запнулась, потому что эти воспоминания несли с собой слишком много боли, но все же продолжила: – «Нужно ли это говорить?» Ты все еще не веришь, что это я? 

Доктор смотрел на нее расширенными глазами, но не произносил ни слова.

Он просто снова приподнялся, прижавшись к стене и обхватив колени руками, словно пытаясь сдержать дрожь, пронизывающую его тело.  
Роза присела на краешек кровати. 

– Дай мне руку, – твердо сказала она. Она решила не повторять попыток осмотреть его, но кое-что она хотела сделать сейчас. 

…  
Доктор медленно протянул ей руку, все еще пытаясь осознать смысл ее слов. Те слова, которые она повторила… никто, кроме нее и его двойника, не мог о них знать… но как? 

Она осторожно взяла его ладонь в свою руку. Отвела взгляд от его лица, сосредоточенно рассматривая повреждения. Доктор не помнил, когда последний раз он ощущал дружественные прикосновения. Когда кто-то касался его не с целью причинить боль… Это было непривычно… странно… Девушка достала баночку с кремом и аккуратными движениями стала втирать мазь в руку. Мазь была прохладной на ощупь и приносила облегчение, утоляя боль. 

– Новейшее изобретение наших ученых, – сказала девушка с лицом Розы. – Моментально заживляет мелкие раны, с более глубокими придется немного подождать… – она ловким движением размотала тряпки, которыми было перебинтовано его запястье, и ее глаза расширились. Она громко сглотнула, но ничего не сказала. Доктор краем глаза отметил, что синяки почти сошли, но стертая от веревок кожа выглядела не намного лучше, чем неделю назад. – Конечно, это не наногены, но за неимением лучшего придется обойтись тем, что есть, – она аккуратно перебинтовала руку чистыми бинтами и опустила ее. – Другую.

Он протянул вторую руку, и девушка повторила процедуру.

Доктор смотрел на нее, вбирая в себя каждую черточку. Он все еще не решался думать о ней как о Розе Тайлер. Хотя она была именно такая, какой он ее запомнил – за исключением нескольких малейших изменений, практически незаметных человеческому глазу. Но ее взгляд был другим. Он не мог точно понять, в чем дело, и его разум упорно цеплялся за это, чтобы продолжать доказывать Доктору, что это не она… хотя, если это все было правдой, то она не могла остаться прежней за столько лет. Прежняя Роза Тайлер, скорее всего, запаниковала бы, увидев его в таком состоянии, и не вела бы себя так… отстраненно. Глядя на то, как она заботится о его руках – они никогда прежде не обращали внимания на такие мелочи, как состояние его рук, – он был почти готов поверить в ее реальность. Если бы не остатки разума, напоминавшие о том, что это невозможно. 

…  
Роза закончила и пристально посмотрела на результат, затем кивнула:  
– Хорошо.

Она помедлила немного, глядя на него. Нужно было что-то сделать. Нельзя было просто позволить ему погрузиться в апатию, нельзя было, чтобы он продолжал не верить ей. Потому что чем дольше это длилось, тем невозможнее будет убедить его в обратном. Но она не знала, что именно делать. Ее не отпускала мысль о том, сколько времени он провел там, под землей, один, и как это повлияло на его разум…

Ей пришла в голову идея. 

– Ты можешь ходить?

Он медленно кивнул, все еще глядя на нее с сомнением.

Роза протянула ему руку, осторожно помогая подняться. Доктор встал с трудом, и Роза обхватила его за талию. Его тело было напряжено и дрожало. Он навалился на нее, явно не по желанию, а из-за того, что с трудом держался на ногах, но все же не упал, и медленно она смогла вывести его из комнаты. Входная дверь была всего в нескольких шагах, и Роза распахнула ее, выводя Доктора наружу. 

Уже стемнело, но именно это и было нужно Розе. Она осторожно спустилась с крыльца и помогла Доктору сесть на землю, затем расстелила лежащий рядом плед и присела на него, усаживая Доктора рядом с собой и помогая ему склонить голову себе на плечо, что Доктор, после некоторых колебаний, сделал.

– Смотри, – прошептала Роза, – теперь ты мне веришь?

…  
Доктор чувствовал прохладу ночного воздуха на своем лице. Он прислонил голову к плечу девушки, вдыхая ее смутно знакомый запах. Он чувствовал, как ее рука обнимает его за плечи – не сильно, явно боясь причинить боль, но поддерживая его. Девушка с лицом Розы глядела на него, словно в ожидании чего-то, а он был слишком ошеломлен, чтобы что-то сказать, чтобы сделать что-то, кроме того, чтобы лежать и… он поднял глаза к небу, и величие созвездий захлестнуло его. Дом был вдали от оживленных улиц города, и здесь не было городского смога и отблесков огней, заслоняющих звезды. Здесь они светили во всей своей красе. Доктор почувствовал, как что-то подкатывает к груди, мешая вдохнуть… три года… три года прошло с тех пор, как он в последний раз видел небо. 

Это было слишком много. Комок подступил к самому горлу, и Доктор резко дернулся в сторону. Он перекатился прочь, привстав на локтях и коленях на земле. Его сотрясали беззвучные рыдания, но глаза его были сухие. Реальность происходящего обрушилась на него, и он был не готов к ней. Три года назад, он бы кричал от радости и закружил бы Розу в объятиях… два с половиной года назад, он бы просто прижал ее к груди… год назад он бы разрыдался от облегчения, а сейчас… он чувствовал, что у него не осталось даже слез. Ничего не осталось. Он не мог… не мог справиться с этим. Он чувствовал, как девушка с чертами Розы пытается успокоить его, но не мог контролировать себя. Не мог думать, не мог справиться с этим внезапно обрушившимся на него миром. Доктор упал на землю и сжался в комок, пытаясь… пытаясь понять. И было лишь одно слово, которое он смог произнести, давясь и отчаянно глотая воздух, одно слово, дающее надежду:  
– Роза…

Она протянула ему руку, и он сжал ее так крепко, насколько смог. И тогда, очень медленно, мир снова обрел свои очертания, и Доктор осознал, что он действительно находится снаружи дома, что все это не сон, что девушка, которая сидит рядом с ним и смотрит на него с такой тревогой, знакома ему.

– Роза, Роза, Роза, – повторял он, словно это имя одно было способно заставить его поверить.


	6. Chapter 6

Они провели снаружи около часа, как показалось Розе. Она не сводила глаз с Доктора, но приступ паники больше не повторялся. Последние полчаса Доктор лежал неподвижно, и только глаза, вбирающие в себя звездное небо, да все еще крепко сжимающие ее ладонь пальцы говорили о том, что он в сознании.

Сколько прошло времени для него? Роза не могла сказать. Джон говорил, что повелители времени могут прожить в одной регенерации тысячу лет, практически не меняясь – их тело стареет очень медленно. Но, как бы там ни было, он все еще помнил ее. Роза за эти долгие годы приучила себя считать, что на самом деле не представляла для него большого значения, и последующие спутники, кем бы они ни были, затмили ее образ в его голове. Так думать было легче, проще. Иначе она бы не справилась с желанием разорвать ткань времени и пространства и вернуться. Если бы она хотела, то после смерти Джона могла бы довести до конца его разработки… она прекрасно знала, над чем он работал в последние годы. Они не разговаривали об этом, потому что она твердо заявила, что не хочет слышать ничего о нем и о своей родной вселенной, – но она знала.

И даже если она и просыпалась посреди ночи с мыслью навестить лабораторию Джона в Торчвуде, это были всего лишь грезы, не имеющие ничего общего с реальностью. Доктор оставил ее там, на пляже, разве это не было достаточным доказательством того, что он не нуждался в ней? А тот уголок в глубине ее души, в котором Роза точно знала, что это не так, она давно приучила себя игнорировать.

Роза сглотнула, заставляя себя не думать об этом, не вспоминать.  
Не вспоминать, как она сжимала руку того, кто в скором будущем стал всем для нее, – растерянная, с разбитым сердцем, оставленная.

_Тогда, после пляжа, Роза попросила маму, чтобы они могли остановиться в доме ее и Пита на время… Джон поселился в домике для гостей, а Роза – в усадьбе Тайлеров. Она не избегала его сознательно, просто решила, что ей нужно какое-то время, чтобы разобраться во всем, что она испытывала. Хотя она знала, что это было. После напряжения последних месяцев – пустота. Цель была достигнута, вселенная спасена, но вместо радости Роза ощущала опустошение. И она не хотела, чтобы он видел это. Ей нужно было время, чтобы снова стать сильной._

_Однажды утром Роза услышала крики Джеки. Мать нашла Доктора на полу в спальне – он не пришел к завтраку, и Джеки зашла к нему, беспокоясь. Его отвезли в больницу Торчвуда, и диагнозы были неутешительными. Джеки накричала тогда на Розу, считая ее виноватой в том, что та не была рядом, не заметила тревожных симптомов… И Роза знала, что мать была права. Она не имела права вести себя так эгоистично – в конце концов, Джон не был ни в чем виноват, он был такой же жертвой, как и она, и страдал сильнее. Врачи сказали тогда, что его разум не справляется с памятью, что его кошмары истощают его организм, что его сердце не выдерживает… а она, вместо того чтобы помочь ему и быть рядом, просто оставила его, потому что решила, что ей нужно время для того, чтобы смириться со своим положением._

_Роза решила тогда, что хватить жалеть себя. Она не отходила от Доктора в больнице, сидела рядом с ним, когда у него были кошмары, отвлекала его разговорами, когда ему было больно. Они вспоминали прошлое и строили планы на будущее. Когда его наконец выписали – точнее, Джон самовольно сбежал из больницы, несмотря на строгое наблюдение Оуэна Харпера, торчвудовского медика, – Роза переселилась к нему, и они почти не расставались с тех пор._

_Прошел почти год, прежде чем человеческое тело приспособилось к разуму повелителя времени. Доктор сохранил большинство своих способностей, даже смог научить ее телепатии, но Роза отказывалась глубоко заходить в его воспоминания. Она хотела оставить это позади. Чем дальше, тем реже они заговаривали о том, что было в той, первой вселенной. В конце концов, им было чем заняться. Эта Земля действительно нуждалась в защите, и они неплохо справлялись с этой задачей. Даже без ТАРДИС, которая почему-то так и не выросла. Но все равно они были Доктор и Роза, и они были по-своему счастливы. Даже когда Джон начал стареть и его все чаще стали принимать за отца Розы. Потом – за деда. Ей было все равно – для нее он оставался прежним._

_Он погиб, спасая ее. Монстр, который за ними охотился, оказался проворней стареющего человека. Роза похоронила Джона в семейной гробнице Тайлеров и поклялась, что проживет свою жизнь так, чтобы он мог ей гордиться._

Роза вздохнула. Не время предаваться воспоминаниям.

– Доктор? – осторожно позвала она, и он медленно перевел на нее взгляд. – Пойдем домой, уже поздно.

Она помогла Доктору подняться и отвела в дом. Он молча подчинился ей.

Она показала ему, где что лежит в комнате, на что он никак не отреагировал. Затем сняла повязки с рук, отметив, что раны стали выглядеть намного лучше, и проводила Доктора в ванную, а сама пошла на кухню принести ему еще немного еды, следя за тем, чтобы порция была совсем небольшой, и чашку чая. Она уже давно не заваривала чай традиционным способом – даже Джеки, до последнего отказывавшаяся принимать все эти нововведения, под конец своей жизни, когда ей уже было трудно передвигаться и тем более готовить, начала ценить эти чаемашины… Роза настроила автомат на то соотношение чая и молока, которое, как она помнила, нравилось Джону, но, подумав, уменьшила количество сахара, не будучи уверенной, как отреагирует организм Доктора.

Доктор снова набросился на еду с нескрываемой жадностью, и Роза с грустью подумала о том, что же нужно было делать, чтобы довести его до такого состояния. Она протянула ему чашку с чаем – старомодную керамическую чашку, которые Доктор (даже его человеческая копия) всегда предпочитал любым новым изобретениям, и он обхватил ее обеими руками. Роза заметила, что его пальцы сильно дрожали, и чуть было не поддалась искушению обвить его руки своими, но не решилась, боясь снова испугать его.

***  
Доктор находился в состоянии какого-то оцепенения. Ничего из этого не могло происходить с ним… он не заслуживал ничего подобного, уж точно не от своих тюремщиков… но это тем не менее происходило. Роза действительно была здесь, он находился не в камере, он только что был снаружи… теперь все та же Роза привела его обратно, затем проводила в ванную, сказав, что, возможно, он хочет привести себя в порядок… Он оперся руками о край раковины и взглянул на себя в зеркало – впервые за эти годы. Его собственный вид ужаснул его. Доктор открыл кран, с завороженным видом наблюдая за струящейся водой, и не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не сделать несколько глотков, затем сполоснул руки – запах мыла был тоже чем-то давно забытым – и повернулся в сторону ванной. Нужно было помыться и переодеться в чистую одежду, которую Роза, как он помнил, положила на кровать. Доктор взялся за ворот водолазки, чтобы снять ее, – и понял, что не может заставить себя это сделать: при одной мысли о потоках воды, бьющих по обнаженному телу, разум охватывала паника. Доктор опустил руку на кран, перекрывая текущую струю, и вышел из ванной. Роза ждала его у двери. Она усадила его на кровать и дала небольшую миску с супом, который он тут же проглотил, и чашку горячего чая. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз он ел или пил что-то горячее… его похитители давали ему только достаточно еды, чтобы он не умер с голоду, а последнее время им, кажется, и вовсе было все равно, останется ли он в живых. Чувство голода, поначалу резкое и мучительное, давно сменилось тупой постоянной болью.

Когда он только что поступил к ним, они тестировали его способности и проверяли, сколько времени он может продержаться без еды. Они обвесили его датчиками, чтобы мониторить его состояние, и наблюдали. Сначала он пытался воззвать к их разуму, потом шутить с ними, потом умолять. Им было все равно – они не считали его за человека. Он не помнил, сколько он продержался тогда, – он, чего с ним почти никогда не случалось, потерял счет времени.

Вторым экспериментом был сон, точнее, его отсутствие.

Третьим – лекарственные вещества. Доктор был очень благодарен, что аспирин к тому времени уже давно вышел из употребления на этой Земле.

Затем, закончив с основными физическими экспериментами, они перешли к психическим. Эти люди обладали некоторым знанием о телепатии, хотя и весьма поверхностным. Но они знали, как вычислять тех, кто, по их мнению, представлял собой угрозу для планеты. И Доктор знал, что в его прошлом было слишком мало мира, чтобы они могли счесть его объектом, не представляющим угрозы. Его слишком переполняло чувство вины при виде тех ментальных изображений, которые они проецировали в его мозг, и слишком много картин разрушений скрывалось в его воспоминаниях… Он не помнил, сколько это продолжалось и как он реагировал – кажется, под конец он уже просто кричал, пока не сорвал себе голос и не обессилел.

После этого эксперимента он понял, что стал для них не только подопытным кроликом, но главным врагом, и что ничто, что бы он ни делал, не могло убедить их в обратном. Почти ничто… Он не терял надежды. Надежда – это единственное, что он мог себе позволить оставить. И огромное чувство вины.

***  
Доктор понял, что позволил себе слишком глубоко погрузиться в собственные мысли, и с опаской покосился на Розу. Он уже не сомневался в том, что это была она… почти не сомневался… Еще одна загадка, на которую у него пока что не было сил. Он поставил кружку на столик, заметив, как сильно дрожат руки, и попытался унять дрожь, снова прижав колени к груди и обхватывая себя руками. Ему теперь постоянно было холодно.

Роза накинула ему на плечи одеяло, стараясь сделать это максимально осторожно и так, чтобы он видел каждое движение, но он все равно вздрогнул, когда ткань коснулась его, чисто инстинктивно. Каждое прикосновение настолько долго ассоциировалось с болью, что сейчас он не мог заставить свое тело действовать иначе. Он бы хотел, чтобы это было иначе, хотел прикоснуться к Розе, почувствовать ее близко не только в те несколько раз, когда она поддерживала его, но ему хотелось обнять ее, как раньше… вечность назад…

Доктор устало прикрыл глаза в досаде. Его тело боялось прикосновений, сознание же жаждало их. И поверх всего этого – постоянная необходимость бороться со сном, который он боялся себе позволить. Его веки отяжелели, и он изо всех сил старался держать глаза открытыми… моргнул на секунду, потом резко дернулся и выпрямился, пытаясь не закрыть их снова…

– Доктор, – голос Розы донесся словно издалека, – тебе нужно поспать.

Он замотал головой, отказываясь подчиняться желанию довериться ее голосу.

***  
Роза с тревогой наблюдала за Доктором и его борьбой со сном. Она знала, что он был упрям, но надеялась, что ужин и постель одержат верх над его организмом, и ее догадка оказалась верна. Доктор не мог держать свои глаза открытыми, как ни пытался, – а она видела, что он отчаянно старался это сделать, – его веки опустились, но он резко дернулся и снова открыл глаза. По его телу пробежала судорога, и он сильнее обхватил колени руками, но организм уже явно отказывался подчиняться упрямому сознанию повелителя времени, и спустя пару минут Роза увидела, как глаза Доктора снова закрылись. Она осторожно помогла ему лечь, и у него больше не было сил сопротивляться, так как он пробормотал что-то совсем неразборчивое и погрузился в сон.

Пока он спал, Роза осторожно провела рукой по его лицу, откидывая назад волосы. Он вздрагивал и тяжело дышал, и сон его явно не был спокойным. Руки его все так же были крепко обвиты вокруг туловища, колени прижаты к груди. И по его телу пробегала дрожь, даже несмотря на то, что Роза укутала его одеялом.

Его сон продолжался немногим дольше, чем первый, – уже через час Доктор заворочался, дыхание его стало прерывистым, а потом он стал кричать. Роза бросилась к нему и, в попытке успокоить, привлекла к себе. Он отшатнулся от нее еще более резко, чем в первый раз, не открывая глаз, и снова закричал, отталкивая ее руками. Она отпрянула от него, и тут он открыл глаза.

***  
_Доктор лежал на полу в камере, когда они подошли к нему и толкнули в бок ногой со всей силы._

_– Вставай! – он поспешил подчиниться, но был недостаточно быстр, – в медицинскую комнату, живо!_

_– Подготовьте его! – из-за решетки раздался голос Виктора._

_Один мужчина обхватил его руками, а другой резко стащил с него рубашку. Воздух коснулся его кожи, и Доктор закричал. Он знал, что кричать было бесполезно, но все равно не мог заставить себя молчать – страх овладел им. Слишком быстро после прошлого раза… и сейчас это означало не просто анализы и вкалывали очередных медикаментов, так как они уже это проделали… это означало сильную боль, и он был не в том состоянии в данный момент, чтобы вынести ее… он попытался оттолкнуть их, закричал снова… и проснулся._

Пару мгновений спустя, когда Доктор понял, где находится, он осознал, что произошло, и ему захотелось завыть от отчаяния. Больше всего на свете он хотел сейчас дотронуться до Розы, ощутить ее, понять, что это не сон… но вместо этого оттолкнул ее.

Доктор сел, свесив ноги с кровати и вцепившись руками в край матраса, и нерешительно взглянул на Розу, не зная, что сказать или сделать. Она смотрела на него, не отводя взгляда, словно пытаясь предугадать его реакцию, затем медленно сделала шаг в его сторону и присела на кровать. Осторожно протянула руку, остановившись в паре миллиметров от лица. Доктор чуть подался вперед, и пальцы Розы коснулись его щеки. Он вздрогнул, но силой воли заставил себя не отпрясть назад.

Роза провела кончиками пальцев по щеке, затем отвела руку. Доктор потянулся за ней, навстречу ее прикосновениям, и оказался совсем рядом, так что для того, чтобы обнять ее, нужно было всего лишь поднять руки и обвить их у нее за спиной. Но он не решался это сделать. Роза не двигалась, и он не шевелился тоже, в течение мучительных нескольких секунд. Потом она протянула руку и завела ему за шею – медленно и осторожно, словно боясь вновь испугать его, держа руку на весу и лишь касаясь ладонью его плеч. Он зажмурился и снова вздрогнул, но убегать было некуда, поэтому он подался еще чуть вперед и обхватил ее руками. Его сердца колотились, дыхание перехватило, но он не двигался с места. Переплетя руки, он плотнее прижал их к ее спине и придвинулся еще ближе.

Он ощущал ее теперь совсем близко, и это определенно была Роза – ее кожа, ее неповторимый аромат… абсолютно и полностью она. Но как? Он не мог понять, и не хотел об этом спрашивать сейчас. Хотел просто чувствовать ее рядом, впитать в себя, как когда-то давно. Когда он прощался с ней навсегда в первый раз, в его распоряжении были лишь считаные секунды. Нужно было уберечь ее, остальное было неважно. Он мог лишь позволить себе на мгновение представить ее, стоящую в ТАРДИС, растерянно смотрящую на его голограмму. Во второй раз у него было время, и он постарался запомнить ее, отпечатать ее образ навеки, – смеющуюся, шутящую, не знающую еще, что он задумал. Он хотел, чтобы последние мгновения с ней оставались … и, как выяснилось после, он абсолютно не был готов к тому, чтобы увидеть, как она летит в Пустоту. А в третий раз… он бы предпочел забыть об этом. И теперь она снова вернулась, и он на пару секунд позволил себе роскошь погреться в ее объятиях. Не слишком долго, потому что нужно было разобраться в реальности, окружавшей его.

Они были на кровати, в комнате. Теперь Доктор ясно видел, что это действительно дом, а не еще одна камера – хотя то место, куда его увезли как-то раз при очередной бесплодной попытке побега, тоже ничем не отличалось от обычного дома… это потом он узнал, что все было лишь очередным обманом. Не было ли и это очередной ловушкой? Доктор проанализировал все, что его окружало. Окно без решеток, откуда можно было легко выбраться… не охраняемая дверь… правда, достаточно крепкая и с таким замком, с которым могла справиться разве что его отвертка… в любом случае, сейчас дверь была открыта… чистая комната, чистая постель… была чистая, но теперь на ней появились пятна крови и грязи, оставленные им… он осознал, насколько он был грязен и насколько неуместен в этой чистой комнате и на этой постели, и это ужаснуло его. Доктор резко высвободился из объятий Розы и сполз на пол, поджав под себя босые ноги. Она опустилась на пол вслед за ним, встревоженно глядя на него.

– Доктор?

– Прости, я… я тебя испачкал. И твою постель.

Она просто рассмеялась.

– Ничего страшного, – она положила свою ладонь на его руку, продолжая говорить спокойным, ровным тоном. – Впрочем, если ты настаиваешь, то я не против, чтобы ты помылся. Здесь есть ванная с теплой водой.

Помедлив, он решился на осторожный кивок, и на лице Розы засияла улыбка. Она встала и подала ему руку. Доктор подумал, что смог бы обойтись без посторонней помощи, – он действительно за эти несколько часов стал чувствовать себя лучше, – но не мог отказать себе в желании сжать ее протянутую ладонь.


	7. Chapter 7

В ванной Роза отпустила руку Доктора и села на край, возясь с панелью управления подачи воды. Ванная в этом доме была огромной, по мнению Розы, и слишком усовершенствованной. Но возня с экраном панели отвлекала ее от происходящего, давала причину не смотреть в сторону Доктора и остаться наедине со своими мыслями хоть на пару минут.

Роза не знала, что она чувствовала, не была готова к тем эмоциям, что переполняли ее. Легче всего было просто действовать, не думая обо всем этом. Но она не могла не думать. Ей хотелось выплеснуть в словах всю свою ненависть к Виктору и его людям, но этого она не могла себе позволить в присутствии Доктора, потому что боялась напугать его. Потом, когда она доберется до Торчвуда и поговорит с Тони обо всем, что видела там. Ей нужно это сделать в ближайшее время – доехать до Торчвуда, обсудить все, принять решение, как действовать дальше. Столько всего нужно сделать теперь, когда они обладают необходимой информацией. Она не могла позволить себе быть сиделкой… и в то же время она не могла оставить Доктора одного. Не в таком состоянии. Она не знала, что приснилось Доктору, но видя его реакцию, ей не надо было этого знать, чтобы понять, что она не могла доверить заботу о нем даже лучшим из медиков Торчвуда. Потому что Торчвуд был казенным учреждением, как ни крути, и для Доктора находиться в подобном месте было бы еще одной пыткой. Дом Тони для него тоже не подходил – слишком много родственников, и некоторые из них еще помнили Джона, видели старые фотографии. Начнутся ненужные расспросы… Роза вздохнула. Она знала в глубине души, что не сможет передать заботу о Докторе никому. Потому что беспокойство за него ее не отпустит. Она будет думать, как он и что с ним. Так что, скорее всего, Доктор останется в ее доме еще какое-то время.

Роза мысленно попеняла себе на то, что действовала импульсивно, попытавшись успокоить Доктора ранее. Она не знала, что за кошмар ему снился, и жалела, что подошла к нему, потому что это напугало его еще больше. Она привыкла утешать Джона после кошмаров, и случалось, что он отталкивал ее, не разобравшись в полусне, что это она, но в следующую секунду привлекал ее к себе с силой, крепко сжимая в своих объятиях. Джон был человеком, и он нуждался в ней. Он позволял ей быть рядом, и это помогало. И в конце концов разум человека, казалось, сбросил бремя повелителя времени хотя бы в том, что касалось прошлого. 

Сердце Розы сжалось при воспоминании о том, какими глазами смотрел на нее Доктор, когда осознал, что невольно оттолкнул ее. В его глазах была не столько боль, сколько какая-то обреченность, словно у него не осталось ничего. И потом, когда он обнял ее в ответ, неуверенно, словно напрочь позабыл, как это делать, Роза почувствовала, что готова расплакаться. Потому что это было настолько неправильно, насколько только возможно. Потому что Доктор не заслуживал такого. Она знала его, знала, что он был способен на многое, но кто были эти люди, чтобы судить его, не зная ни того, чего он совершил, ни мотивов его поступков?

Роза закончила возиться с панелью управления, и вода хлынула в ванну. Роза подняла взгляд на Доктора. Он стоял на том же месте, где она оставила его, и взгляд его не отрывался от пола. Роза вздохнула. 

– Раздевайся, – Роза старалась говорить как можно спокойней и уверенней, стараясь не напугать его. Видя, что он не реагирует, она протянула руку к нему, подводя его ближе к ванной.

***  
Доктор стоял и смотрел на поднимавшуюся воду, и чувствовал, как паника подступает к нему при воспоминании…

Они бросили его на пол какой-то тесной клетушки, состоявшей из четырех белых гладких стен, пола и зарешеченного потолка. Внезапно из отверстий в стенах хлынули потоки ледяной воды, и клетушка стала быстро заполняться. Он постарался вскарабкаться наверх, держась за решетку, но не мог приподнять ее и выбраться наружу, а они стояли поодаль и наблюдали над его попытками. Он старался задержать дыхание, и обходная дыхательная система позволила ему не дышать какое-то время, но он понимал, что возможностей его организма хватит ненадолго. Холод пронизывал его тело, он не мог кричать, не мог дышать, вода окружала его со всех сторон, легкие обжигало от недостатка кислорода, он не мог открыть рот…

– Доктор! – крик Розы донесся издалека, сквозь шум бурлящего потока. Доктор вздрогнул, не понимая, откуда она могла здесь оказаться, – он все еще был во власти воспоминаний, все еще не мог дышать.

Чей-то голос раздался рядом – нет, не рядом, в глубинах его сознания – успокаивая, убеждая.

– Все хорошо, все в порядке, дыши, все будет хорошо…

***  
Роза увидела, как Доктор с расширенными глазами наблюдал за водой, а потом, когда она подошла ближе и обратилась к нему, только плотнее обхватил себя руками и застыл в ужасе, не реагируя ни на что – ни на нее, ни на ее попытки звать его. Казалось, он даже перестал дышать, и Роза перепугалась, не зная, что делать, как вывести его из этого состояния. И она сделала то, что было строго под запретом, – попыталась проникнуть в его сознание телепатически. Она не особо надеялась, что это удастся, – хотя Джон когда-то обучал ее основам, ее способности были недостаточными. Да, ее мозг приобрел лучшие способности к телепатии по сравнению с обычным человеческим. Возможно, это было подарком ТАРДИС – отголоском того дня, когда Роза заглянула в сердце корабля. Но Роза никогда бы не смогла прочесть чужие мысли. Большее, на что она была способна, – услышать, когда кто-то обращался к ней телепатически, как ууд в подземелье, и постараться мысленно ответить. Их связь с Джоном была особенно крепка – Роза настояла на этом, несмотря на его попытки отговорить ее (когда он погиб, она поняла причину его нежелания, но все равно не жалела о своем решении), – но Джон был единственным, к кому она могла бы обратиться мысленно без предупреждения. 

За исключением того раза, когда Доктор смог позвать ее через вселенные, чтобы попрощаться, – и это было так давно, словно в другой жизни, – он никогда не позволял себе проникать в ее разум, и конечно, она не могла и помыслить того, чтобы попытаться проникнуть в его. Сейчас же ничего другого не оставалось. Роза почувствовала, как то, что дремало в ее разуме уже много лет, пробудилось к жизни и, словно внезапно распрямившаяся пружина, вырвалось наружу. Она даже не успела по-настоящему подумать, каким образом установить телепатический контакт с Доктором, как обнаружила себя за порогом его сознания. Она сразу же ощутила его страх – точнее, дикий ужас, – и инстинктивно потянулась дальше в глубины его разума, откликаясь на невысказанную потребность утешения, мысленно шепча успокаивающие слова, обнимая его. Не сразу, но она почувствовал его отклик в своей голове, его отчаянную нужду в чьем-то присутствии – потребность, которую он испытывал, наверно, сейчас как никогда. Его руки разжались, и он крепко обхватил ее, вцепившись пальцами в спину, и она прижала его к себе, повторяя “Все хорошо, дыши, дыши…”, не зная, может ли он слышать ее. Доктор подался вперед, наваливаясь на нее так, что она пошатнулась и, не в силах удержать равновесие, сделала шаг в сторону ванны. Запнувшись о бортик, Роза почувствовала, как ее колени подогнулись, и в следующий момент она оказалась в ванной – как была, прямо в одежде, – увлекая Доктора за собой. 

***  
Доктор чувствовал, что он не один, чувствовал чужое присутствие в своей голове, и руки Розы, обхватывавшие его, и не мог не отозваться на это, прильнув к ней, словно она была его спасательным кругом. С момента потери связи с ТАРДИС (он так и не смирился с ее смертью, отказывался принимать это, но факт оставался фактом – он не чувствовал ее с того момента, как оказался здесь) Доктор не имел контакта ни с кем, – пытки были не в счет, – и это одиночество в собственном разуме было таким же невыносимым, как и в тот момент, когда оборвались жизни всех повелителей времени. Доктор рванулся навстречу этому присутствию, стремясь ощутить его как можно полнее, не желая отпускать, – он был готов умолять, чтобы она не уходила, не вынуждала его снова испытывать это бескрайнее одиночество… Он не знал, как и почему она могла проникнуть в его разум, – на данный момент это не имело значения. Он забыл, почему не позволял себе этого раньше, почему поставил перед собой эти ограничения – сейчас все, что ему было нужно, была Роза и то облегчение, которое приносило ее прикосновение к его сознанию. 

Ощущение ее присутствия в голове исчезло.

Давящая, удушающая стена воды растворилась, и Доктор словно вынырнул на поверхность, открывая глаза. Он обнаружил, что все еще цепляется за Розу, но приступ паники отступил, и Доктор мог дышать. Хотя вокруг плескалась вода, она больше не вызывала чувства опасности. Вода была теплой, почти горячей, и Роза была рядом, все еще держа его. Она смотрела на него с тревогой, но, увидев, что с ним все в порядке, смущенно улыбнулась. 

– Прости, – сказала она. – Я… я не знала, что делать…

Он непонимающе взглянул на нее. Простить ее за что? Но в следующий момент он догадался, что она имела в виду. 

– Нет, не стоит… я понимаю. – Он хотел добавить, что не нужно извиняться и что это было, наоборот, тем, что он бы с радостью ощутил снова… но не знал, как сказать об этом. Он снова чувствовал привычную пустоту в своем разуме, и это причиняло боль, как раньше, но он к этому давно привык. – Я не знал, что ты… способна к телепатии… – наконец пробормотал он.

– Не так уж сильно, – сказала Роза. – Он… научил меня… немногому, но все равно… – она умолкла, не договорив. 

Доктор понял, кого она имела в виду под “ним”.

После недолгой паузы Роза продолжила:

– Можно? – она снова дотронулась до края его рубашки, и он кивнул, стараясь отогнать вновь подступивший инстинктивный страх, и позволил ей раздеть себя. 

***  
Роза сняла с него рубашку, продолжая смотреть ему в глаза, затем убедившись, что он перестал паниковать, скользнула взглядом по его обнаженному телу, к рукам, – и замерла.

Она моментально поняла, почему он не позволил врачам сделать ни одного укола. Его вены на обоих руках были исколоты так, что не осталось живого места, и следы от уколов были воспалены во многих местах, словно те, кто делал их ему, не заботились о последствиях. Зрелище было хуже, чем руки наркоманов в том притоне, куда однажды занесло Розу и Джона при расследовании дела о сбежавшем захватчике. Следы уколов были не только на сгибе локтя, но и в районе плеча, и на запястьях, и на тыльной стороне ладоней – последние Роза видела раньше, но только сейчас поняла, что они означали. 

– О боже, – прошептала она, не в силах заставить себя отвести взгляд от его рук, не смея взглянуть ему в глаза, чувствуя, что если сделает это, то разрыдается и не сможет закончить начатое. Она не могла позволить себе сломаться сейчас, просто не могла. 

Доктор только пожал плечами:

– Эксперименты на людях давно запрещены, на животных – сильно ограниченны и требуют кучи документов, но нужно же медикам тестировать на ком-то новые лекарства. У них не так много гуманоидов, и с учетом поправок на два сердца и прочие особенности, они решили, что я подойду в качестве объекта… 

Он говорил все это тихо, смотря в сторону, не поднимая на нее взгляда. Роза видела, что он старался держать голос ровно, но на последних словах его голос все-таки дрогнул, и Доктор оборвал сам себя, шумно выдохнув.

Роза была в ужасе от увиденного, но старалась не показывать этого.

Она зачерпнула воды и стала поливать тело Доктора, затем налила немного пенной жидкости на мягкую губку и аккуратными движениями стала намыливать его, стараясь не думать о том, что видит, вместо этого сосредотачиваясь на механическом процессе. Ванна была достаточно просторной, что давало Розе свободу движений. Плечи, грудь, спина… она старалась сосредоточиться на том, чтобы намылить каждый участок его тела, старалась не думать о том, что видит… у нее не получалось. 

Его тело казалось еще более худым без одежды, и хотя Роза и была готова к этому, у нее все равно защемило сердце. Было отчетливо видно, что он не человек - немного иное строение ребер, защищающее два сердца и двойную дыхательную систему… в остальном же он был точной копией Джона… точнее, Джон был точной копией его… неважно. Разве что Джон никогда не был в таком состоянии. 

На его теле не было открытых ран – только синяки и следы от веревок. Очевидно, в какой-то момент – не так давно, потому что следы казались свежими, – его долго держали связанным так, что веревки впились в его тело, содрав кожу. Роза старалась с осторожностью обходить болезненные участки. Закончив с намыливанием, она, все еще не глядя ему в лицо, опустила его плечи под воду, смывая пену, мягкими движениями проводя руками по его телу. Вода в ванне автоматически заменялась чистой той же температуры – еще одно преимущество жизни в конце двадцать первого столетия. Роза сполоснула мочалку и повторила процедуру, намыливая его грудь, поясницу, затем спустилась ниже. Внизу тело Доктора ничем, кроме излишней худобы, не отличалось от обычного человеческого тела. 

– Теперь голову, – она наконец подняла на него взгляд. Он пристально смотрел на нее, не отрываясь. Его глаза были слишком темными, зрачки расширились, и во взгляде было… изумление, признательность, все еще скрывающийся неподалеку страх и что-то еще… Тоска и одиночество. То, что она ощутила в его голове. Джон никогда не ощущался настолько одиноким. Впрочем, он был человеком, у него была вновь обретенная семья – не без сложностей со стороны Розы первое время, но все же… К тому же Пит и Джеки – особенно Джеки – сделали все возможное, чтобы он чувствовал заботу и любовь. Роза не переставала удивляться своей матери. Ее потрясающая способность принять Доктора – хотя это он был причиной того, что она чуть было не потеряла свою дочь, – как члена своей семьи, как собственного сына, и в некотором роде дать ему то, в чем он нуждался, поразила Розу когда-то. И Джеки же помогла ей понять, что Джон был тем, кто нуждался в ней и в ком нуждалась она сама. Но Роза знала, что окажись ее мать здесь, она точно так же бросилась бы опекать и Доктора, не делая разницы между ним и тем, другим. 

Доктор… он был другим. Возможно, на ее восприятие влиял тот факт, что она долгое время прожила одна, но его одиночество, его тоска сейчас ощущались намного острее. Роза не знала, как и чем заполнить это – он не был человеком, и сейчас он был сломлен до предела. Она не знала, что ему пришлось пережить с момента их последнего расставания, но потеря ТАРДИС и плен и без того сделали достаточно.

***  
Роза наклонила его голову вперед и дотронулась до волос, перебирая их. Он не смог сдержать стона, почувствовав ее пальцы на коже головы. Если бы он мог, он бы, наверно, зарыдал, уткнувшись в ее плечо, и умолял бы не останавливаться. Но он боялся напугать ее, и слезы он давно уже выплакал – по крайней мере, ему так казалось. Она набрала в ладонь шампунь и начала массировать кожу головы нежными движениями пальцев. Доктор вздохнул, подаваясь вперед и закрывая глаза. 

– Нравится? – шепотом спросила Роза, и он смог только пробормотать что-то невразумительное в ответ. Это не просто нравилось – он забыл, когда в последний раз испытывал что-то похожее. Она, казалось, неверно интерпретировала его слова, потому что ее руки замерли, и он, отчаянно боясь, что она уберет свои руки совсем, прошептал умоляюще: 

– Пожалуйста… 

Она продолжила, перебирая пальцами его волосы, и Доктор замер под ее лаской, впитывая эти ощущения. Он снова тихо простонал и закусил губу, боясь реакции Розы. Она взяла душ и направила струю воды, смывая шампунь, потом снова намылила его голову, медленно проводя пальцами по коже, по волосам, распутывая непослушные пряди. Доктор коснулся лбом ее плеча, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает комок, и прерывисто вздохнул. Роза придвинулась еще ближе, кладя его голову к себе на плечо, продолжая, теперь уже просто так, перебирать и гладить волосы. 

***  
Роза не торопилась, видя, насколько необходимы ему было ощущать ее ласковые касания. Поэтому она тянула время насколько можно долго, чувствуя, как напряженное тело Доктора постепенно расслабляется под ее руками, как он тянется к ней. Ее одежда, которую она так и не сняла, была мокрой насквозь, но ее это не волновало. Роза не знала, сколько времени они так сидели – довольно долго, пока наконец она не заставила себя подняться. Доктору все еще был необходим отдых. 

Роза выключила воду и вылезла из ванной. Она накинула на плечи Доктора полотенце и, укрывшись за дверцей шкафа, торопливо сбросила с себя мокрую одежду, наскоро вытерлась сама и надела сухую футболку и шорты, случайно оказавшиеся среди стопки полотенец (потому что пару дней назад Роза выбежала из ванной на телефонный звонок, не успев одеться). Взяла висевший там же халат и снова подошла к Доктору, продолжавшему сидеть там, где она его оставила. Она потянула его из ванной, но он помотал головой, будучи явно слишком уставшим, чтобы идти куда-то. Роза нахмурилась.

– Я не могу тебя здесь оставить, – тихо сказала она, – тебе нужно все же поспать, а здесь не самое удобное место.

Вода уже стекла вниз, и Роза вновь потянула Доктора за руку, но он только пробормотал, заворачиваясь в халат, который она накинула на него, и сворачиваясь комочком на дне ванной:

– Если бы ты… видела… меня там… ты бы так не говорила.

Роза почувствовала комок, застрявший в горле. 

– Пойдем, – с трудом сказала она.

Она обхватила его, помогла ему подняться и вылезти из ванной. Повела на кровать и прилегла рядом.

– Я буду здесь, – тихо прошептала она, и он кивнул, закрывая глаза.


End file.
